Of Love and Martyrs
by Witchgar
Summary: Isn't love based on sacrifice?  My 1st attempt at a straight Sachiko x Yumi fic.. Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I found some time during my vacation to give this one a good head start. Beware though I may be updating slowly, based upon how much work ended up on my desk while I was gone. Pray to Maria-sama that it is light and I have time to work this through. This is my first 'official' Sachiko x Yumi Fiction. I hope you like it. Please R & R. PM's welcome also..

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Fukuzawa Yumi stared down into the teacup the waiter just brought over. It was her second. She had been decidedly early for her meeting, because she couldn't stand the thought of the consequences for being late. While she was waiting, she thought of the busy three years she had after graduating from Lillian Academy.

_'I'll be graduating college next week,' _she mused while waiting for her party to arrive. _'It was a lot of hard work but it was worth it to be graduating Lillian University with Sachiko. A lot has happened in the last three years.' _She smiled remembering that party three years ago.

**** FLASHBACK ****

They were upstairs in the meeting room of the Rose Mansion, celebrating the graduation of the three departing Roses. The past and future Roses were all in attendance. Yumi sidled over to Sachiko. "Hi Onee-sama." she said.

"Congratulations, Yumi." the older girl said smiling. "I'm so proud of you!" Sachiko added putting her arms around the younger girl.

"Thank you onee-sama." Yumi responded smiling. "Can we talk privately for a moment?" the pig-tailed girl asked, taking Sachiko's hand and leading her out into the hallway.

When they got to the hallway, Sachiko, noticing the nervousness of her petit soeur asked "What's wrong, Yumi?"

"Nothing, onee-sama, I just have something to say to you, so please bear with me and be patient until I finish." Yumi started as she took a deep breath preparing to continue. "When I first saw you, in my first year here, I was a Sachiko fan. I admired you, thinking that you would never notice a nobody like me. Then circumstances spiraled out of control, and I was given the opportunity to get to know you, to see a little more of who you were. My feelings changed from admiration to adoration. I was thrilled when I became your petit soeur. I wanted to be the best soeur to you. I watched, and listened, and learned from you. Through all this we became even closer. We laughed, cried and shared ourselves. Over time you became the center of my world. The first person I think about when I wake up in the morning and the the last person I think about when I go to sleep at night. I love you Sachiko, with everything that I have. I'm in love with you." Yumi finished and looked at Sachiko with worry in her eyes.

Sachiko gazed at her petit soeur, with warmth in her sapphire blue eyes. "Yumi, my how you have changed," the older girl said lovingly. "You are no longer the timid little girl I met three years ago. The student has surpassed the master." Sachiko smiled as she approached Yumi, taking the younger girls hands in her own. "You are far braver than I ever could be, by stating the feelings that I never could. I have wanted to, but I've been so afraid that you'd reject my love, and I couldn't bear to lose you. I am in love with you too, my Yumi." The older girl stated as she cupped Yumi's cheek in her hand, and leaned over to plant a kiss on the younger girls lips.

The kiss was returned with passion. Kissing each other deeply the two girls embraced, sharing the love they felt for each other. After what seemed like an eternity to the girls, they broke apart breathless. "We'd better get back before we're missed" Sachiko said as she led Yumi back to the party.

**** END FLASHBACK ****

Yumi was drawn out of her reverie, when she heard her name called. "Yumi-chan."

Yumi looked up to see the person she was waiting for. "Suguru-san, thank you for meeting me. Please have a seat." Yumi said and pointed to the empty seat across the table from her.

The handsome man pulled the chair out and sat himself down. "I am always happy for a chance to see the adorable, cute, Yumi-chan. However I am a bit perplexed as to why Yumi-chan sought out my company." Suguru said in sugared tones.

"Cut the crap, Suguru-san." Yumi shot back. "What else would I have asked you here to discuss."

Suguru calmed down and he became serious. "It's about Sa-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really." Yumi answered, "Except for the fact that a month after she graduates, she is going to be stuck in a loveless marriage."

"Ah, so this is about the wedding." Suguru confirmed.

"Yes, and I am asking you to call of the engagement." Yumi requested.

"But Yumi-chan, this engagement has been set in stone for years. It was arranged by the family since Sa-chan and I were children. If I were to cancel it now, I would be disowned and exiled, without a name or a penny," Suguru responded. "The only person who would have any chance if breaking it would be Sa-chan herself."

"I know you care for her, in your own way." Yumi said. "Wouldn't it be in her best interests to be free, rather than stuck in the prison of an unfulfilling life? Surely you can do something, convince her even"

Suguru sighed, "Even if I could convince her, she would never be brave enough to go against her father or grandfather. If anyone could do that though, you could."

"Eh." Yumi exclaimed, puzzled.

"Yes you, Yumi-chan." Suguru affirmed. "I have seen her do things for you, I never would have thought she'd have the courage to do. You are Sa-chan's strength. Have faith in yourself."

"I'll have to think on that Suguru-san. Thank you for your time." Yumi said as she left bills on the table and left the cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Ogasawara Sachiko looked tenderly down at the sleeping form in the bed next to her. '_You're so beautiful, Yumi.'_ The raven haired beauty thought. She leaned over and kissed the top of the brown-haired girls head. "I love you." she whispered.

Sachiko leaned back against the headboard, and smiled reminiscing on the first time the two of them were intimate.

**** FLASHBACK ****

After the graduation party broke up, Sachiko realized that she didn't want to be parted from Yumi just yet. As they were walking down the path to the school gates, she turned to the younger girl and asked. "Yumi, would you like to spend the night over my house?"

"Yumi looked up at the older girl, smiling excitedly. "You mean it, onee-sama. I would love to," she answered as she wrapped her arms around Sachiko and leaned into her.

"We need to continue our discussion from earlier." Sachiko stated, blushing, thinking about Yumi's confession and the ensuing kiss. '_She makes me feel so alive,' _she thought smiling to herself.

The two girls finally reached the black sedan that would take them to the Ogasawara residence. Once at the mansion they went inside. After greeting Sachiko's mom Sayako, the older girl led Yumi up to her bedroom. The room was as palatial as the President's suite in any five-star hotel. There was a sitting area in the middle of the room, and elegant four-poster bed in the corner, and an antique writing desk along the wall. Sachiko offered Yumi a seat on the sofa and said. "Let me get you something comfortable to wear to bed tonight." and went over to the walk in closet.

Yumi sat down on the couch, and tried to relax; however the fact that she was in her onee-sama's room wouldn't let her, so she just sat up straight and waited. Soon, Sachiko came back, wearing a set a blue pajamas and handed a pile of clothes to Yumi. "I think these will fit. Go on and change, the bathroom is right over there." Sachiko said and pointed to a door to Yumi's left. Yumi took the clothes and went to get changed.

Sachiko waited and paced nervously. A few minutes later Yumi exited the bathroom. Sachiko looked the younger girl over. "They look good on you." She said.

Sachiko sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to her. "Come, sit. Let's talk." Yumi walked over and sat down where her onee-sama indicated. The older girl notices Yumi's nervousness, takes the younger girl's hand, and says, "I'm glad you feel the same way I do. I've been agonizing over it for a while now. I wondered if you would think me disgusting and reject me. I was quite relieved when you confessed, Yumi."

The brown-haired girl blushed at the endearment. "I was worried also, and I am so happy you feel the same way. Does this make us 'Girlfriends'" she asked.

Sachiko blushed. "I guess so," she answered giggling.

Yumi leaned into the older girl and stole a quick kiss, "I love you," she stated.

Sachiko wrapped Yumi in her arms and replied. "I love you to, my Yumi. I want to share my life with you." The black-haired beauty pulled Yumi's face to hers and slowly kissed the younger girl. Yumi responded passionately and pulled the older girl closer to her. The two girls kissed for a long time, separating only to breathe. They ran their hands and lips all over each other, sighing and moaning their expressions of passion. Nervously and awkwardly, they undressed each other and made mad, passionate love to each other, calling out each others name at he heights of their ecstasy.

Afterward they lay curled up together on the sofa. "What are your plans now, after graduation Yumi?" Sachiko asked.

"I think I will major in teaching at Lillian University. I have also just decided to try and complete my degree in three years, so we can graduate together. What do you think?" Yumi asked.

Sachiko replied, "I think it will be a lot of work, but I have faith that you will do it."

"Thank you onee-sama." Yumi said smiling.

"Why don't you call me Sachiko from now on. I like how you say my name." Sachiko stated.

"Thank you Sa-chi-ko." Yumi giggled as she fell asleep curled up next to the love of her life.

**** END FLASHBACK ****

Sachiko's thoughts we broken by movement next to her. Yumi had turned and wrapped her arm around Sachiko's middle. Sachiko gazed down at the girl snoozing next to her, and thought of their last three years together. Between their schedules, there wasn't much free time, but they filled it with dates, picnics and sleepovers. The raven-haired beauty smiled thinking of all the good times she and Yumi shared. Unfortunately, after the wedding, their time together would be further curtailed. Sachiko's smile faded.

"What's wrong Sachiko?" the older girl heard and looked down ant the cute sleepy-eyed girl lounging next to her.

"Nothing, Yumi." she replied as she ran her fingers through her lover's hair. "I was just thinking."

"You were thinking about the wedding again, weren't you?" Yumi asked as she sat up and embraced the older girl beside her.

"You guessed it. I get sad thinking about marrying Suguru. I will be very lonely in that marriage. I don't know what I'll do." Sachiko said her eyes clouded and watery.

"Why don't you tell your parents to cancel it?" Yumi suggested.

"I couldn't." Sachiko replied, "This is all part of the family 'master plan' that keeps us wealthy and in power. They'd disown me if I didn't follow through with this sham."

"Would it be so bad, Sachiko." Yumi sighed. "Khaori-sensei already offered me a teaching position at Lillian. We can talk to Yumiko-san and see if she has any apartments free, so we can live there together, on our own."

"I think I could handle not being an Ogasawara, but you don't understand the power our clan holds. What would you do if your father lost his job, and couldn't get another. Or what if Yukki was kicked out of college and couldn't get a degree. I don't know what I'd do if you got hit and killed by a runaway black sedan. My family doesn't like to lose." Sachiko finished paling.

"Uncle Tooru and Aunt Sayako would do that?" Yumi exclaimed.

"They wouldn't, " Sachiko stated, "But my grandfather would."

Yumi stayed silent, pondering the implication of Sachiko's words. Her fear must have shown on her face, since Sachiko continued. "I will do what I can, not to let that happen. And right now that means marrying Suguru. Get some clothes on Yumi, let's go down and have breakfast." Sachiko finished.

Both the ladies dressed and got ready to leave the bedroom, when Sachiko turned to Yumi and said excitedly, "I think I have and idea as to how we can stay together, even after I marry."

Yumi looked at the older girl skeptically. "How Sachiko?"

The taller girl went on. "What if I hire you as my personal assistant. That way you can live with us. I can even give you a room next to mine. That way we can be together all the time. What do you think Yumi? I pay very well." Sachiko joked.

Yumi turned to her lover, fire smoldering behind her eyes as she responded to the offer. "What kind of person do you think I am Sachiko. I love you with all my heart, but I do have my pride. And that pride will not allow me to become a whore, not even for you." She yelled as she threw open the door and stormed out.

Sachiko just stood there stunned from the shock of the realization of how much she hurt the most important person in her life. She fell down to the ground, covering her face with her hands, as the tears streamed down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

The raven-haired beauty looked at herself in the full length mirror with red, swollen eyes, as she straightened out her robe in preparation for this afternoon's graduation ceremony. Another black-haired girl sat on the sofa behind Sachiko and asked, "So have you spoken with her yet?"

Sachiko turned around and faced her old grande soeur, Youko, and said contritely, "No, I haven't. I'm too ashamed to face her. How could I have been so stupid as to not consider Yumi's feelings before I spoke. I know how strong her morals are. I should have thought it through. She must hate me now." Sachiko added wiping the tears from her eyes.

Youko went over, put her arms around the younger girl, and said, "I don't think Yumi has it in her to hate you. She may be angry at you and hurt, but deep in her heart she loves you. It's not going to be easy, but if you work at it, I am sure your feelings will reach her. However they will never reach her if you don't try."

"Onee-sama," Sachiko sobbed, "Do you think you could..."

Youko answered, "This is just something you'll have to work our between the two of you."

Across town in a small bedroom, two other girls were having a similar conversation. "I'm sure she didn't mean it like that, Yumi." said the younger pig-tailed girl as she straightened the seams of the graduation robe.

"'I'll pay you to be my personal assistant that has sex with me.'" The older girl paraphrased the conversation from days ago. "What other way is there to take that, Touko. It makes me sound like a whore." Yumi said indignantly.

Touko giggled, trying to lighten the mood saying, "You have to admit it is an elegant solution. Plus you really would look sexy in a tight business suit."

"So, you're taking Sachiko's side now?" Yumi fumed. "Get out." she said pushing Touko toward the door.

"Wait, Yumi. I said elegant, not best." Touko explained. "The fact that she was inconsiderate enough to voice it makes me mad also. Has she even called to talk about it?"

The older girl frowned. "No," she replied. "If she really just blurted it out, you would think that she would have tried to correct the misunderstanding."

"Maybe she's letting you cool off first." Touko suggested.

A knock on the door interrupted the two girls. "What is it ?" Yumi said as she answered the door.

"This package just got delivered for you." Yumi's brother Yukki said as he handed her a small box and letter.

"Thank you, Yukki." Yumi said closing the door. She tossed the box and envelope on the bed and went to stare out the window.

"Aren't you even interested in what it is?" Touko asked as she retrieved the package from the bed.

"Open it if you want." Yumi replied.

"It's from Sachiko." Touko said as she handed the envelope to Yumi and opened the box. "Ooh," the smaller girl exclaimed as she held up a gold necklace with a gold key pendant. "This is cute! Go on read the letter."

Yumi opened the envelope and unfolded the paper within. It read:

My dearest Yumi,

I am ashamed at my thoughtless words. You have given me all your love, unconditionally, and I repay you by being selfish. It's just that I can't stand the thought of not having you by my side and sharing my bed. 'I'm sorry.' is not enough to take away the hurt I have caused you. I know it will take some time for you to allow me to take that hurt away.

You had given me the precious gift of your heart, and I am so sorry I took it for granted. I give you mine in return. This key is the key to my heart. If you are willing to try and work things out between us, then wear this key today so I can see it and know there is still hope for us.

I am so sorry I hurt you.

Love always,

Sachiko

Yumi finished reading and wiped the tears from her eyes. She handed the letter to Touko, who handed her the necklace. Yumi examined the pendant. The key was finely crafted with a heart-shaped sapphire mounted on it. The chain was made of delicate strands of gold which were braided together. Yumi marveled at the extravagance and commented. "Sachiko doesn't believe in half measures, does she?"

Touko dropped the letter and responded. "Not with the people she cares most about. May I put it on?"

Yumi handed the necklace over and said softly, "Please."

Touko took the necklace and fastened it around Yumi's neck. The younger girl gave Yumi a tight hug and whispered, "I told you so."

Yumi smirked and returned the embrace. "You're a brat, Touko." she shot back at her younger friend.

During the graduation ceremony, Sachiko watched intently as Yumi went up to receive her diploma. She was overjoyed when she caught a glint of gold reflecting off Yumi's chest. _'Thank God. It's not over between us.'_ Sachiko sighed to herself in relief.

"After the ceremony finished, Sachiko wandered around looking for Yumi. She finally found her. She was standing, talking with Youko, Touko and Sei. Sachiko ran over and grabbed Yumi from behind. "Congratulations Yumi!" she exclaimed.

Yumi let out a squeal as she was groped from behind. "Sachiko, are you taking lessons from Sei-sama." She chided the older girl. The five friends cracked up laughing at that.

After heartfelt congratulations were rendered, the little group broke up and went their separate ways, leaving Yumi and Sachiko alone. "Yumi," the raven-haired girl said while taking the younger girls hands in her own. "I really am sorry I hurt you. I should have thought it through before I said it."

Yumi looked Sachiko in the eyes, smiled and said, "Apology accepted." The younger girl wrapped her arms around Sachiko and added, "Thank you for the gift."

"I meant it too, Yumi." Sachiko confessed. "My heart feels so cold and empty without your warmth. I never want to lose your love."

"You'll have it always and forever, my Sachiko." Yumi responded, kissing the other girl gently.

The two lovers separated and Sachiko asks, "Yumi, are you free tomorrow? I need help with something."

"Sure, I'm free." Yumi responded. "What can I help you with?"

"I'll explain tomorrow. Pick you up at ten?" Sachiko asked.

"Ten o'clock it is. I'll be waiting, my love." Yumi said as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

At 10:30 the next morning, Yumi and Sachiko were standing in front of a bridal shop. "Let me get this straight, Sachiko. You want me to pick out your wedding dress. Didn't you already do that? After all the wedding is in a month?" Yumi asked her frowning, visibly upset by having her lovers impending wedding shoved into her face..

"At the time I didn't care, so I let my mother choose." Sachiko replied. "I have now reconsidered."

"But, I know nothing about wedding dresses." Yumi explained.

"I decided that I would like some fond memories of my wedding. It would mean a lot to me if I was wearing the dress you would choose for me if it was us getting married. I would like to smile when I look at my wedding picture." the black-haired girl elaborated.

_'Doesn't she know what that will do me when she does get married.' _Yumi thought, as she resigned herself to the fact that the fateful wedding will happen, and her lover will be stuck in a loveless marriage. Yumi forced a smile and said, holding the door so her girlfriend could enter. "I can never refuse you, love of my life."

Yumi was surprised when she entered the boutique. Instead of the racks of clothes and mannequins she expected, she was faced with a bare room containing only a service desk. The young lady behind the counter addressed Sachiko. "Ogasawara-san, nice to see you again. How may we help you?"

"I've changed my mind on the dress I chose earlier. Would it be possible for me to select another?" Sachiko told the sales lady.

"Let me check," the clerk said as she looked up the order on the computer in front of her. "We haven't started the alterations yet, so it should be fine." The sales lady added.

"That's excellent." Sachiko stated.

The sales clerk smiled and said, "Let me take you to a fitting room. Come with me." The two women followed the clerk down a long hallway with doors on each side. After opening a door, the clerk ushered the ladies in and told them. "Have a seat. I'll send some refreshments in. Your consultant will be with you shortly."

Yumi and Sachiko sat down in the plush armchairs and relaxed. Between them was a table with a binder on top. Sachiko gave the book to Yumi and said, "This is the store's inventory, look through it and see what you like."

Yumi took the book and proceeded to flip pages. A few moments later a girl came in pushing a cart containing tea and pastries. The girl poured tea for the two seated ladies and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Over tea, Yumi showed Sachiko some of her choices and the girls discussed the pros and cons of each.

The consultant came in. She was a middle aged lady with black hair and dressed in a business suit. She came over and greeted Yumi and Sachiko, and the two girls pointed out their selections to her. The consultant dutifully wrote them down and told them that she'd be right back with them.

Minutes later the consultant came back in , pulling a rack containing the dresses they selected. Sachiko took each one behind a screen and tried them on. She came out after each dress in order to get Yumi's reaction and opinion. After they were done Yumi said, "They all look gorgeous on you Sachiko, but none of them jump out and say 'WOW'"

The consultant overhearing this suggested. "We do have some styles that aren't in the book, would you like me to bring them?"

"Yes, thank you." Sachiko responded and the consultant again left. The girls settled back into the cushy chairs and waited.

The consultant came back in with another rack of dresses. One of them caught Yumi's eye. It was a simple unadorned mermaid style wedding gown. She held it up and handed it to her girlfriend saying, "Try this one."

Sachiko took the selected dress behind the screen and in a couple moments came back out wearing it. When Yumi saw her lover, her jaw dropped and her face flushed. "You look HOT in that Sachiko." the younger girl said grinning devilishly.

Sachiko blushed hearing those words from her girlfriend. She really did look good in the dress, the material accentuating her voluptuous figure and hugging every curve. "I take it I should get this one then." The older girl said smiling.

Sachiko looked over the rack and brightened. "Yumi, could you try this one on for me?" she asked pulling a second gown off the rack. It was a frilly ballroom style dress with lots of lace and beads.

Yumi blushed and answered the taller girl, "but, I'm not the one getting married."

"Please Yumi. Indulge me. I never dreamed I'd ever see you in a wedding dress. And I would like to see you in this." Sachiko pleaded.

Yumi knew when she was beaten. "Sure," she said smiling at her lover, as she took the dress behind the changing screen. Coming out moments later, she twirled around.

Sachiko gaped. "You look simply gorgeous Yumi, just like Cinderella." Sachiko walked over to the blushing Yumi and asked, "May I kiss the bride?" Yumi nodded and the raven-haired goddess leaned over and passionately kissed her lover.

The two girls changed into their street clothes. Sachiko told the consultant that she'd take the mermaid dress and call to make an appointment for the fitting. The two girls left the boutique and went out to dinner. Over food Yumi noticed Sachiko frowning. "What's wrong, Sachiko?"

Sachiko replied, "I'm just thinking about how things will change between us after the wedding."

Yumi took Sachiko's hand to reassure the older girl. "I'm sure we'll be able to work something out."

"But it won't be the same as it is now." Sachiko said sadly, trying to hold back her tears. Yumi squeezed Sachiko's hand as her own heart started to break. After dinner, Sachiko had Yumi dropped off at home. Once they said their goodbyes, Yumi went into the house and picked up the phone. During dinner, Yumi had made a decision and was now acting on it, dialing determinedly. When the other party answered, Yumi said, "Hey Touko, I need a favor."


	5. Chapter 5

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Touko sat on the plush, leather sofa as she watched her friend pace the length of the waiting area, located on the top floor of the Ogasawara Group's main headquarters in Tokyo. While waiting, the girl thought about the phone call she received last night, which brought her and Yumi to be in this particular situation.

**** FLASHBACK ****

"You want me to do what?" Touko said into her phone.

"As I said before, " Yumi responded, "I would like you to set up a meeting between me and Sachiko's grandfather."

"But, wouldn't it be easier to ask Sachiko to set it up as a casual meeting at the mansion?" Touko suggested.

"It probably would, but I don't want Sachiko to know about this." Yumi explained.

"What are you up to, Yumi?" the younger girl asked suspiciously.

"I can't tell you that right now." Yumi answered, "All I need to know is can you do it?"

Touko sighed into the phone, "I'll do my best. I give you a call when I know more."

"Thank you, Touko." Yumi said, "Remember, I am counting on you."

Touko hung up the line and lay down on her bed, wondering what game was afoot.

**** END FLASHBACK ****

"Yumi, would you stop pacing, you are wearing a hole in the carpet. Come sit down." Touko chided the older girl and patted the seat next to her.

Yumi turned and sat where indicated. "I'm just so nervous," Yumi saod wringing her hands to keep them from trembling.

Touko took Yumi's hands in her own. "Take a deep breathe and relax. Do you want to talk about it?" the younger girl asked.

Yumi exhaled and said, "Not just yet. I don't want to get any hopes up."

Touko looked in Yumi's eyes and said, "Remember, I'm here for you." She gently squeezed her friends hands to accentuate the point.

Just then an older gentleman came out of one of the offices and headed toward the two girls. When Touko saw this, she stood up and Yumi followed suit. When the gentleman reached the area in front of the them, Touko greeted him, bowing. "Honored grandfather thank you for meeting me. I hope you are well."

"I am good, thank you Touko-chan. Who is your cute friend?" the man asked the younger girl.

"I am Fukuzawa Yumi, Ogasawara-sama, pleased to meet you." Yumi said bowing low with respect.

"Ah, so you are the girl I have heard so much about. The sweet girl who melted my granddaughter's heart and made her smile again." The older man said. Turning to Touko he asked, "How may I help you Touko-chan."

Yumi piped in, "Actually, it was I who asked Touko to set up this meeting. Can we speak in private, honored sir."

"Come with me," the older man said indulgently and walked toward an office. When Touko started to follow, Yumi turned to her and said, " Why don't you wait here. This is something I have to do on my own."

Touko frowned and said, "OK, I'll wait here, but you will explain this."

Yumi nodded and went to follow the head of the Ogasawara Group into his office. Once the two entered the office, Sachiko's grandfather shut the door and said, "Have a seat, Yumi-chan, and tell me what's on your mind."

Yumi sat down in the leather chair across from the older gentleman, now seated behind the big desk. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and stated. "Ogasawara-sama, I came to talk to you about Sachiko's wedding."

"Ah, the wedding, it has been a long time coming. It will benefit the families and increase the power of the Ogasawara Group. It will be a wonderful day." The old man said smiling.

"I don't believe Sachiko will be happy. She doesn't love Kashiwagi-san, and he feels the same way. They will both be sentenced to a loveless sham of a marriage. Both of them will suffer. Surely there must be another way to consolidate the families." Yumi pleaded.

"So you want me to cancel the wedding. Why does it even matter to you, Yumi-chan." He asked.

"Because I love Sachiko and I want her to be free and happy. She means more to me than anything else." Yumi asserted.

"I know all about your relationship with my granddaughter. I'm sure after the wedding we can make 'accommodations' for the two of you." The old man said flatly.

"I don't want our relationship to be hidden away like a 'dirty little secret'." Yumi shot back.

"Yumi-chan, think of it practically. Many mistresses live quite well hidden away. However I wouldn't want Sachiko to suffer needlessly. There might be another option." Sachiko's grandfather said thoughtfully. "It all depends on how much you love her."

"What do you mean?" Questioned Yumi.

"Well, since Sachiko made you her petit soeur, you are part of her family. If you love her enough to take her place at the altar, she would be free and the merger would still happen. Or in order to spare you, I could send you far enough away with enough money to get you started, provided you never returned."

Yumi thought about her options. The second one meant essentially giving up and running away. That was something Yumi couldn't allow herself to do. If she married Suguru, Sachiko would be free, but she would be stuck in Sachiko's position. _'I'd rather suffer than her; and as long as she is happy that's all I can ask for.'_ Yumi thought and sighed resignedly, "I'll take her place then," she answered, "but please let's not tell Sachiko until the wedding." Yumi added.

"As you wish. Now we only have a little less than a month until the wedding. I have some plans to make." He clicked on the intercom and asked for Touko to be brought in. "Yumi-chan, a driver will be waiting to take you to the bridal shop. Get whatever dress you want, and put it on our company account. Touko will go with you."

Yumi bowed low and took her leave of the old man. "Thank you for your time," she said before she left with Touko.

Touko looked at Yumi and asked, "What was that about?"

"I'm marrying Suguru instead of Sachiko." Yumi said matter of factly.

Touko did a double-take. "What!" she exclaimed.

Once the ladies got in the black sedan. Yumi recounted to Touko her conversation with Sachiko's grandfather. "I didn't know what to do. I went in there to try and get the wedding canceled, but when I couldn't I was offered the option to run away or marry him. I love Sachiko and I want her to be happy. I can handle it a lot better than she could. "I'll miss her, but at least she has a chance to find her own happiness." Yumi said resolutely. "I don't care about myself, I just want Sachiko happy. Can I count on you to be there for her when I can't?"

Touko, resigning herself to her friend's decision replied, "Sure, whatever you say. I don't agree with your decision but I will respect it."

"And you can never tell Sachiko about this until after the wedding. OK?" Yumi stated firmly.

"It will be our secret." Touko answered. "But if I am to support you, I need to know what you are thinking. Can you let me in?"

"When I was asked, 'How much do you love her?' I thought about it. I love Sachiko more than life itself. If my death would free her, I would gladly fall on my sword. So marrying Suguru should be a walk in the park, compared to dying. I would at least be alive in case the situation changed. Don't you think that is a small price for me to pay to let Sachiko find her own happiness?" Yumi elaborated.

Touko shot back angrily, "Don't you realize that YOU are Sachiko's happiness."

"At least she has more choices now. If she was locked in the marriage, she wouldn't even have that. I have to do what I can for the woman I love." Yumi told the younger girl as they pulled up in front of the bridal shop.

The two girls entered the shop. They were greeted by the sales clerk as soon as they walked in. "You are from the Ogasawara Group?" When they indicated assent, they were immediately escorted to a viewing salon. Yumi recognized the consultant, as the one which had serviced them beforehand.

Yumi addressed the consultant, "I was here yesterday with my friend. Remember the ballroom style dress she asked me to try on. I would like that one please?"

"Certainly," the consultant replied. "I'll bring it right back." The consultant exited the salon to retrieve the dress.

Touko looked at Yumi in wonder. "How did you know what to ask for?" The younger girl asked.

"I was here with Sachiko picking out her dress yesterday and she wanted me to try this one on. Sachiko liked it on me. It's the least I can do to ease her anger at what I am doing." Yumi explained to the younger girl.

Just then the consultant came back in carrying the dress. Yumi took it and went behind the changing screen and tried it on. When Touko saw Yumi as she came out, her jaw dropped and Yumi asked. "What's wrong Touko?"

Touko regained her composure and replied, "You do make a pretty bride. You look gorgeous in that."

Yumi blushed red and went to stand on the fitting platform as instructed. A seamstress came in to adjust and pin the dress. Once all the alterations were made, Yumi changed back into her clothes and the two girls left the boutique. Outside, Yumi left Touko with the driver, while she stared to walk home. As she was walking her cell phone rang. "Hello." she answered.

"Yumi-chan, is that you?" A male voice responded.

"Suguru-san, how nice to hear from you. What can I do for you?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"I just found out about the change in the wedding. Why did you agree to it, Yumi-chan?" Suguru asked angrily.

"Now Sachiko is free from her family obligations. Why are you so angry? Am I not acceptable to you?" Yumi shot back.

Suguru responded coldly, "It makes no difference who I marry. You know my preferences."

"Just think about it Suguru, you might even like being married to me. After all I can dress up in my brother's clothes and you can finally act out your deepest fantasy." The girl said sarcastically as she hung up the phone, and continued walking.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A big thank you to all those who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. I hope your faith in me is rewarded.

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Yumi relished the times when the small house she lived in was empty and silent. It seldom happened, since there was usually yelling conversations between rooms, the TV blaring, and other household noises. All the noises families make when they are living in a smaller space. Not that Yumi was particularly annoyed with a noisy house. In fact, it added to the warmth she felt when she was with her family. However silence is golden sometimes too. Especially when one needed to think. So with her mother running errands, Yukki at university, and her father pitching a client, Yumi took full advantage of the peace afforded her, because a lot had happened yesterday and she really needed to sort things out.

Yumi fixed herself a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table. She took a sip and let out a sigh. _'What have I gotten myself into this time.'_ she thought reflecting on the previous day's events. _'I go try to get the wedding canceled between Suguru and Sachiko. Not only do I accomplish that, I end up putting us in the same position with reversed roles. Sachiko and I will never be together at this rate.' _The young girl growled in frustration at the situation, thinking how unfair it was. _'But at least Sachiko will have her freedom.' _Yumi mused, looking at the silver lining, however thin, of her situation.

A knock at the door interrupted her musings. "What is it now." Yumi said with annoyance to no one in particular as she got up and answered the door. Outside a handsome young man stood, holding a packet of papers. That the young man was going to be her husband in a few weeks time, didn't lessen her annoyance, but increased it. "What the hell do you want, Suguru?" she asked viciously.

"Yumi-chan, is that any way to address your betrothed. I'm hurt." The young man chided the young girl in front of him.

Yumi took a deep breath to calm her nerves and said apologetically. "I'm sorry, I was just sitting here thinking and the interruption was a bother. I shouldn't take it out on you."

Suguru grinned, "Much better, Yumi-chan. A word of advice. Try never to show your true feelings; in certain circles you would get eaten alive after such an outburst." He said calmly.

"Thank you for those words of wisdom, " Yumi stated. "So what brings you here?"

"Officially, Ogasawara-sama sent me to deliver these papers for you to sign. It is the marriage contract." Suguru said indicating the packet in his hand. "Unofficially, I wanted to speak with you about all this."

"Come in and I'll get you some coffee." Yumi told the man standing at the door.

"But you're alone. It wouldn't be proper," the young man noted.

"Let's not stand on ceremony. We're going to be married in a couple of weeks anyway. Plus, I don't think my virtue is in any danger from you." Yumi replied.

"I see your point." He said as he entered the house and donned some house slippers.

Yumi led Suguru into the kitchen, and the young man sat down at the table. Yumi went ahead and poured a cup of coffee for her guest. "Cream or sugar?" She asked.

"Black is fine, Yumi-chan." the young gentleman told her, and she carried the cup back to the table and set it in front of him before taking her seat.

Yumi took a sip from her own cup and said, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I just really want to know why you are doing this? And please be honest." He asked.

Yumi thought for a moment before she spoke. "Originally I intended to ask Ogasawara-sama to cancel the weeding completely. He wasn't about to change his mind, however her asked me how much I love Sachiko, and what I would do for her. So when he suggested that I take her place, it seemed like the best option. I know that marrying you would just kill her. Change her back to the cold, aloof, distant Sachiko that I first met before I became her soeur. I don't think I could handle that."

"But what about yourself, Yumi-chan? Do you even know what you are getting yourself into. It's a world where everyone is an enemy and out for themselves." Suguru explained.

"I don't matter, Sachiko does." Yumi asserted.

"Yumi-chan," an exasperated Suguru responded. "When will you realize how special you are and stop being so self-deprecating. I've never met a more honest and openhearted person as you. You may not believe this, but I care very deeply for you. I don't want to be a party to killing your innocence, that essential part of Yumi-chan that makes you who you are. Please reconsider you decision."

"I already have, Suguru," Yumi said agitatedly grabbing the packet out of his hands. "Now where do I sign?"

Suguru grabbed the papers back from the frustrated girl. "Don't be rash, Yumi-chan. At least have a lawyer look at these and explain them to you. It could be to your advantage."

Yumi took a deep breath to calm herself and said, "You're right Suguru. I shouldn't be hasty in this. Thank you."

The young man finished the last of his coffee in one gulp and stood up. "I said what I wanted to say. I should be going now," he said as he walked toward the door.

Yumi got up and escorted him out. Once out the door Suguru stopped and turned around to face Yumi. "One more thing Yumi-chan. If you do decide on this course of action, the only person you should blame is yourself. You've been warned." He finished and walked to his car.

Yumi closed the door behind her and headed to the phone. She picked up the receiver and dialed the number of an old friend. After a couple of rings the line was picked up. "Hello," a woman's voice answered.

Yumi spoke, "Youko-sama, this is Yumi."

Youko's tone brightened. "Yumi-chan, it's been a long time. Nice to hear from you."

"It's nice to hear your voice also. Unfortunately, this isn't purely a social call." Yumi stated, "I need your help."

"What can I do?" Youko said worriedly.

"I need you to look over some papers and give me some advice." Yumi told the older woman. "Can I meet you somewhere this afternoon?"

Youko suggested a time and place. Yumi agreed and hung up, thanking Sachiko's grande soeur profusely. Looking at the time, Yumi got herself ready, collected the papers, and headed out the door.

A/N: I was able to squeeze this one out before I officially start back to work tomorrow. Be warned, updates may be slow due to workload. I apologize in advance for this. But your patience shall be rewarded.


	7. Chapter 7

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

"A marriage contract?" Youko said shocked, looking up for from the papers in her hand. "Who's the lucky man?" She asked the younger girl. The two women were sitting at a corner table in a coffee shop by Youko's office. The young lawyer was wearing a black business suit and had a cup of tea in front of her. She looked at her younger companion, awaiting the answer to her question.

"Kashiwagi-san," Yumi replied, embarrassed.

"My, my, my. How surprising. You might as well give the the whole story before I look through this," the older girl said indicating the packet of papers before her.

Yumi recounted the story behind the marriage contract, and her standing in for Sachiko at the nuptial altar. Youko's expression alternated between shock and concern as the story was related to her. When Yumi finished her tale, Youko nodded understanding and asked. "You know, Sachiko is not going to take this well when she finds out."

"I know, and I ask you to please keep this secret, until I have a chance to break the news to her." Yumi responded.

Youko sighed and asked Yumi, "Can I have 1000 yen?" Yumi fished out the requested amount out of her purse and handed it to her older friend. "Now that you're a paying client, you are protected by attorney/client privilege. Anything we talk about concerning this is confidential." Youko explained to the brown-haired girl.

"Thank you, Youko-sama." Yumi said relieved.

Youko picked up the document and started reading it. Every once in a while she would make notes on a pad she took out of her briefcase for that purpose. After about 20 minutes, she put down the contract, pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. "This is one hell of a contract, Yumi-chan," she told the girl waiting patiently across from her.

Yumi looked back at the older woman, "What do you mean, Youko-sama?" she inquired.

Youko replied, explaining each clause of the contract to Yumi. Essentially, upon her marriage to Suguru, Yumi receives a generous monthly allowance and if the marriage were dissolved, Yumi leaves with nothing. In return Yumi would be required to be a dutiful, supportive, obedient wife, as well as conceive an heir within the first two years of the marraige. The ensuing child would be registered as an Ogasawara. If any of the requirements were not met, it was at the discretion of the head of the Ogasawara family whether to dissolve the union or not. Since divorce and annulment were forbidden under the terms of the contract, the only ways out of the marriage were death or dissolution. If she didn't want to go through with the wedding, there was an option where Yumi would receive a monetary settlement, but in return she would then have to move away and have no further contact with the Ogasawara family.

Yumi looked grim after hearing the detailed explanation and said, "So either I run away and never see Sachiko again, or I marry Suguru and be an obedient, little baby factory."

Youko answered her. "That's it in a nutshell, however you are well compensated either way. One more thing Yumi-chan, you have to sign this contract by midnight tomorrow, or it will be null and void."

"What if that happens, or I choose not to sign it?" Yumi questioned.

"Then I guess the original wedding plans stay in effect. Sachiko and Kashiwagi will be married. And for what it is worth Yumi-chan, whatever you decide, you will have my support." Youko told her young friend.

"Thank you, Youko-sama." Yumi said, sighing as she collected the papers from her senior and got ready to leave. "Bye, Youko-sama. I'll let you know my decision." Yumi bowed, taking her leave of the older woman.

Youko watched the girl slowly walk away, as if the weight of the world settled on her shoulders. "I pray things work out, Yumi-chan. I really do," she said to herself as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Upon his visit to the Ogasawara mansion, after running his errand, Suguru bumped into Touko as she was waiting in the sitting room. "Touko-chan, I didn't expect to see you here?" He said.

"I'm just waiting on Sachiko. We were planning on doing some shopping, Suguru onii-san." Touko replied. "What brings you here."

"I was just running an errand for grandfather. I had to drop something off for him," the young man answered, then continued. "By the way, I spoke to Yumi-chan today."

"Did you try to talk her out of it?" Touko asked cryptically.

"Ah, Touko-chan, I should have figured you would know about the change to the wedding," Suguru said. "But to answer your question. I tried, but I fear I just made her more determined to go through with it. She was going to sign the marriage contract right then and there, but …."

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, Suguru was interrupted by Sachiko, who was waiting in the doorway. "What's this about my Yumi signing a marriage contract!" she said hysterically, swooping into the room to face her cousins.

Touko stepped forward to try and calm the older girl. "Calm down Sachiko, we can't explain anything until you settle yourself and are ready to listen." The young girl pleaded.

"How can I calm down, when the woman I love is going to get married, and everyone seems to know except me. Who is this man? Who wants to steal my Yumi?" Sachiko shrieked.

"Me," Suguru stepped forward and told the older girl.

Sachiko brought her right hand back and slammed it hard against Suguru's cheek. It connected with a loud 'smack'. "Why, Suguru? What could you want with her?" Sachiko cried.

The young man recovered and answered. "It wasn't my idea. If you want reasons 'why', ask Yumi-chan. It was her idea."

Sachiko took a deep breath, collecting herself. "Yumi's idea?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes Sachiko," Touko piped in. "She's taking your place, so you don't have to live in an unhappy marriage. She is giving you freedom."

"How did she get such and idea?" Sachiko asked.

"It has something to do with your grandfather." Touko answered apprising Sachiko of the previous day's events at her grandfathers office.

At the end of Touko's tale, Sachiko turned to the younger girl. "Why didn't you do something to stop her?" Sachiko asked, her anger causing her voice to crack and Touko to shrink back in fear from Sachiko's flaming eyes.

"I wasn't in there with them," Touko explained. "I was just called in afterward. Even then, I didn't know the whole story, until Yumi told me in the car, on the way to the bridal shop."

"She's already chose a dress?" Sachiko asked, her frustration raising her voice even more, causing Touko to cringe as she nodded.

"Sa-chan," Suguru interjected. "It's not Touko-chan's fault. Lay off her. We've both been doing what we can to talk her out of it. She's not listening to us. All she sees is a way to protect you, like a knight rushing off heedlessly to save her damsel in distress."

Sachiko smiled inwardly, imagining Yumi in plate armor, riding on a white charger. _'Oh Yumi, what have you done?' _Sachiko thought to herself. "Protect me from what?" the older girl asked.

"From reverting to the 'old' Sachiko again. I can't blame her either, I like the happier, more relaxed Sa-chan also." Suguru answered. "At least I stopped her from signing the contract, without reading it first. I told her she should ask a lawyer to explain it to her fully."

Sachiko mellowed as her eyes gained a hopeful gleam. "Onee-sama," she whispered under her breath, as she reached for her cell. Flipping it open she dialed the numbers without looking. After a minute the line connected. "Onee-sama?" Sachiko said with a tremble in her voice.

"Sachiko, what's wrong?" Youko asked.

"Have you by any chance seen Yumi?" Sachiko inquired.

"We had a bite together earlier. Is something wrong?" Youko responded.

"It all depends on what you two talked about?" Sachiko prodded.

_'So Sachiko knows about the contract,'_ Youko thought to herself. _'How can I reach her without breaking my word to Yumi? I got it!' _"You know I can not discuss a client's business Sachiko."

"Ah, I see," Sachiko stated knowingly. "When did you leave her? I really want to try and catch up with her." Sachiko asked her grande soeur.

"Well I just got back to my office, so maybe fifteen or twenty minutes."" Youko suggested.

"Thank you, onee-sama, I'll try giving her a ring." Sachiko finished, closing her phone.

A/N: I have more written. Hopefully I'll have a chance to type it in and post it later this weekend. Again thanks to all who are following this story.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This continues from where the last chapter ends off.

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Touko and Suguru, overhearing her side of the conversation, looked at Sachiko expectantly. "Well, Yumi met with Youko, presumably about the contract and left her about fifteen or so minutes ago," the older girl imparted. Sachiko dialed another set of numbers saying, "If I know her, she's probably heading to the office, in order to turn over that contract." When no one answered the line, Sachiko left her girlfriend a voice message, "Whatever you do, don't sign the contract. We'll figure out another way."

"I hope she gets the message." Touko said worriedly.

Sachiko turned to Suguru. "Take me there," she ordered as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door of the sitting room. The other two persons followed close behind.

Yumi walked the short distance from the cafe to the Ogasawara Group's headquarters. She was tired, mentally tired from her thoughts running in circles. She didn't want to get married. She didn't want to lose the woman that lived in the center of her world. All Yumi really wanted was the status quo. It would be wonderful if they could run away together, but Yumi would settle for what she had already. Sachiko and her together, no obligations, no expectations. Her deepest dream was to come home from work and be greeted with a smile from the love of her life. However, she knew, deep down, that it was never going to happen, and she and Sachiko would be separated. She would suffer either way. If her suffering could help the person she loved, then there was no other choice to make. She would be a silent martyr for her love. _'Let's get on with it," _Yumi thought to herself, as she stood up and walked through the glass doors of the tall, imposing office building. Once through the doors, she marched through the atrium, boarded an elevator, and headed for the top floor.

Yumi exited the elevator and walked to the young lady manning the reception desk. "Excuse me, I'd like to see Ogasawara-sama please?" Yumi inquired of the receptionist.

The receptionist responded icily, "He is going to be in meetings for the rest of the afternoon. It would be best if I made you an appointment, Miss..?"

"Fukuzawa Yumi," Yumi responded. "It's about ..."

Hearing her name, the receptionist stood up and bowed, interrupting Yumi. "I'm sorry Fukuzawa-sama, I didn't recognize you." The frightened girl said apologetically. "Come with me please."

Yumi followed the receptionist to the large office she was in yesterday. As Yumi entered the office, the secretary said, "Have a seat, Fukuzawa-sama, I'll go tell Ogasawara-sama you are here." The young lady bowed low and left, closing the door behind her.

Yumi made herself comfortable in the big leather chair across the large wooden desk. _'There is no turning back now,' _Yumi thought sadly, as she waited. _'Sachiko, my love, I hope you'll understand.'_

Yumi turned her head as she heard the office door open behind her. In walked Sachiko's grandfather accompanied by a tall, dark-haired, gentleman wearing a three-piece suit. Yumi stood up and greeted him, "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Ogasawara-sama. I hope I am not a bother."

"You're never a bother, Yumi-chan. I asked one of the company's lawyers to join us in case you had any questions about the contract. Please sit," the old man said as he took his seat behind the desk.

Yumi sat and placed the packet of papers she had been clutching tightly, on the desk. "That's not necessary sir. I've already had the contract explained to me. Where do I sign?" Yumi questioned.

The lawyer came over to Yumi, and flipped to the last page of the contract. He indicated a place at the bottom of the page. "Sign and date it right there," he told the young girl as he handed her a pen.

Just as she was about to sign, Sachiko's grandfather asked her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Yumi took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, it's for the best." She leaned over, placed the pen to the paper, signed her name, and wrote the date on the form. The lawyer leaned over and collected the papers, just as a commotion was heard outside the door of the office.

"... really can't go in there," the receptionist's voice sounded as a raven-haired goddess burst through the door and into the office. She was followed shortly by her two cousins.

"Yumi. Stop!." Sachiko yelled at the younger girl once she was through the door, "Don't sign that contract!"

Her grandfather responded merrily. "You're too late, Sachiko, my dear. Yumi-chan just finished sighing it."

Sachiko gave Yumi a pained expression, as tears started to form in her eyes. She then turned to her grandfather, dropped to her knees, and bowed low to the ground. "Grandfather, please, I beg you, tear up that contract. I'll gladly follow through with the wedding. Just let Yumi go." Sachiko begged the old man.

Yumi ran over to her girlfriend pleading, "Get up Sachiko. It is unbecoming of a lady to beg." Yumi bent down to pull the older girl to her feet. Soon Suguru came over and gave Yumi a hand. Once Sachiko was standing Yumi looked into the sad, sapphire, eyes and told her lover. "I can't let you live a lie, Sachiko. I'll marry him. You're free now." Yumi wrapped her arms around the taller girl, embracing her tightly and said, "I love you Sachiko. Let me do this for you. " Yumi kissed Sachiko's lips as she moved away from her love.

Suguru leaned in and whispered into Sachiko's ear, "I'll take good care of her Sa-chan. I promise."

Sachiko's grandfather spoke to the lawyer. "Escort Yumi-chan home to get her things, and then take her to the mansion. Me and my granddaughter need to talk."

The lawyer moved over to Yumi and grabbed a hold of her elbow. "Fukuzawa-sama, please come with me," he said as he guided her to the office door.

"Touko, go with Yumi." Sachiko ordered. Touko quickly complied, following Yumi as the lawyer led her out the door. Touko shut the door behind her after she left.

Sachiko stared at the door with longing for a couple of seconds before being interrupted by her grandfather's voice. "Have a seat, Sachiko."

Sachiko responded with venom in her voice. "No, thank you. I'd rather stand, Ogasawara-sama."

"As you wish," the old man said flatly. Suguru you may leave," he told the handsome young man.

The younger man put his hand on Sachiko's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I'll be waiting outside, Sa-chan." Suguru said as he exited the office.

As the door closed, Sachiko spoke to her grandfather, "Why did you involve Yumi in this. She isn't part of the family. You have no right to impose this on her."

Sachiko's grandfather met her eyes and patted the contract in front of him. "Once this contract was signed, Yumi-chan became a member of the family," He said, then continued. "She signed this of her own free will. It was her choice."

Sachiko interrupted the old man with an icy voice, "Yumi is an innocent. All she knows is black and white. How dare you take advantage her in that manner."

"I did what I thought best for the company and the family. I know what the marriage would do to you. So when Yumi-chan came in, I gave her the choice of taking your place or running away. She chose to stay. She chose you." The man behind the desk told the girl in front of him.

_'But at what cost?'_ Sachiko asked herself sadly then spoke, "You talked about doing what is best for the family. Yumi, as you say, is now family. What's best for her?"

The old man shot back. "Technically she is family, but she is not blood family. She is just the means to an end. I'm sure after the wedding you two can come up with some way to be together. Much in the manner of your father and I."

As Sachiko was listening to her grandfather's words, she realized that she didn't want to be a part-time lover. She wanted to be with that mocha-eyed girl full-time. Sachiko wanted to see her triumphs, and be there to cushion her failures. She wanted to watch Yumi's brown hair slowly turn gray. Finally she understood how deeply she hurt Yumi with her careless words before graduation. _'I'm so sorry, Yumi!' _she wailed in her head. "But what about love?" Sachiko asked softly.

Sachiko's grandfather laughed at the question. "Love? 'What about love?' you ask," the old man said with contempt at the word. "In our world, love is just a hindrance, a weakness. It only holds us back from making the proper decisions that increase the standing of the family. There is no room for love."

"Then there's no room for me," Sachiko bit back angrily. "If 'love' is such a dirty, four letter word to this family, I want no part of it! Good-bye Ogasawara-sama." she said turning toward the exit.

As she was heading for the door, the old man spoke up. "So what are you going to do without the luxuries you've been accustomed to?"

As Sachiko opened the door to leave, she turned around to answer the old man behind the desk. "I will live happy," she said as she walked out of the office and headed toward the elevators. Suguru followed close behind.

"What will you do now?" Suguru asked as the boarded the elevator.

"Move out. Live on my own. Make my own way," the raven-haired girl replied. "I have the money grandmother left me. I'll be okay until I can get on my feet," she added.

Suguru looked at her with admiration. "How did you get so brave, Sa-chan?" He asked as they were walking through the atrium.

"I had a good teacher Suguru. You better take good care her while I find us a way out of this sticky situation." Sachiko told the young man.

"I promise. Yumi-chan is in good hands." Suguru vowed as they reached his car. "Can I drop you anywhere?" He asked.

"No thank you. A walk will help me sort things out. But if you could ask Yumi to pack some things for me. I would appreciate it." She asked her cousin.

"Sure, just let me know where to deliver it." Suguru agreed.

"I'll give you a call when I find a place. See you." The tall girl said as she walked toward the train station.

A/N: This is all I have for now.. I will be working on more over the next week, but I probably will not get a chance to type or post it until next weekend. Thanks again for following my story. Have a wonderful week ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I was very lucky this week and had time to update mid-week. If my luck holds there might even be an update over the weekend so keep your fingers crossed. Again thanks for following my story. I love you guys!

Honulicious: I wasn't thinking about that aspect of Sachiko leaving her family. I was thinking more of that Aunt you have that got pissed off at your mom a long time ago and never shows up to family gatherings. However I might have to do some research on disowning family, I could probably use it in a story down the road. Thanks :)

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Outside the Fukuzawa residence a black sedan waited with it's driver and one lone occupant. The two girls it brought were inside packing bags for Yumi's extended stay at the Ogasawara mansion. The nature of Yumi's relationship with Sachiko was known by all the Fukuzawas. So it didn't seem odd when the brown-haired girl told her mother, Miki, that she was staying over until the wedding. Yumi was relieved at that, because she really didn't want to get into the truth of the situaton and be bombarded with questions.

Touko expressed her disapproval to Yumi as she was helping the older girl pack. "You should just tell them the truth. They are your parents after all," she chided.

"It would just confuse and frighten them," Yumi responded. "If they knew the truth and my reasons behind it, they would end up meddling, which may cause trouble for them from Ogasawara-sama. I can't take that chance." Touko rolled her eyes and shook her head at the explanation, as she zipped up the last bag.

The two girls brought the bags downstairs and left them outside the door for the driver to put up. They went back inside to say good-bye to Yumi's mother. As they were leaving, Yumi ran over and gave her mother a tight hug. _'I'm sorry mom,'_ Yumi thought as she released her mother and headed out the door.

"What was that for?" A surprised Miki asked her daughter.

Yumi smiled and answered sweetly, "Well, I didn't want you to miss me too much."

Miki just shook her head and waved at the two girls as they headed out the door and into the waiting car.

Every time Sachiko walked through the gates of Lillian Academy, she felt like she was home. Most of her fondest memories occurred behind the school's gates. As she was walking down the paths, Sachiko smiled, remembering the clumsy, innocent girl that now consumed her heart and mind. She walked around with no particular destination in mind, reminiscing about her and Yumi's stay here. She stopped and looked up. Right in front of her was the greenhouse door. She opened the door and surprised an older lady, who was pruning back the rose bush that grew out between the floorboards. "I'm sorry," Sachiko apologized to the startled woman. "I'll come back another time."

As she turned around to walk out the door, the older woman addressed her, "Sachiko-chan is that you?"

Sachiko turned back around, and looked at the woman in the dim light. "Yumiko-san, nice to see you again."

The older woman walked closer. "My, My," she stated. "You are looking more like your grandmother every time I see you. What brings you here?" Yumiko asked.

"When I was troubled, I used to come here and think. Why are you here?" Sachiko inquired.

Yumiko answered, "Sometimes I come here to take care of the bushes. You know, your grandmother and I used to take care of this place when we were in school. I mainly come here now to remember her. You're troubled, I take it. Would you like to talk about it?"

Sachiko responded, "I don't want to be a bother, I'll just leave you to your work, Yumiko-san."

"How like her you are. Always keeping your feelings bottled up inside until they build up and burst out." The old lady stated, "Sometimes if you share your troubles, you might find the answers you seek. Come sit on the ledge with me and indulge and old lady."

The two women sat next to each other on the ledge. Looking at their positions, Sachiko's lips turned up in a wry smile as she said, "Yumiko-san, do you know you are sitting exactly where Yumi sat when I first opened up to her and showed her my pain. She sat there and held me as I cried. I know back then there was something special about her. Being with her made my heart feel lighter and the pain lessen.

"Are you pained now?" the older lady asked Sachiko.

"Yes, and the irony of it is, the pain I was feeling back then and the pain I feel now are caused by the same thing. That accursed marriage that my family arranged when I was young. The same marriage that Yumi has to face in my place because I wasn't strong enough to end it when I finally realized my love for her" Sachiko explained with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Yumiko gathered the crying girl into her arms and started rocking her. "There, there, Sachiko-chan," the old woman said. As the crying slowed, Yumiko continued. "Yumi's actions say how much she loves you. She's granted you one of deepest wishes, to be free of that arranged marriage."

"But if I had acted sooner and followed my heart, she wouldn't have had to. And now it's too late to make it right." Sachiko countered.

"Then the only thing you can do now is accept the situation and learn from your mistake." Yumiko told the raven-haired girl.

"I know, Yumiko-san." Sachiko agreed. "It still hurts though."

Yumiko patted Sachiko gently on her knee and said, "The hurt gets less over time."

"Thank you, Yumiko-san, " Sachiko said regaining her control. "It's getting late and I still have to find a place to stay."

"You're not going home, Sachiko-chan?" the old lady asked.

Sachiko responded, "I didn't feel like living in their world anymore."

"Why don't you stay with me," Yumiko offered. "I've been rather lonely since Kei-chan left. I could really use the company." Sachiko agreed and accompanied the older lady to her home.

Yumi looked out over the twilit expanse behind the mansion, enjoying the peace that settled over the grounds as night fell. This was the first time she had been able to think since signing the contract. Sachiko's mother, Sayako, having been so overjoyed by the news that Yumi would be spending the remaining time before the wedding at the mansion, smothered the brown-haired girl with attention.

*** FLASHBACK ***

Yumi looked wide-eyed at the suite of rooms she'd been given in the residential wing. Being across the hall from Sachiko's room, the layout was a mirror image of her girlfriend's room and just as palatial. "This room is way to elegant for me Auntie Sayako." the young girl remarked as she circled in place surveying the room. "Don't you have something smaller or less grand."

Sayako giggled at Yumi's discomfort and answered, "Get used to it, Yumi-chan, you are now a member of our family and you will be treated as such. Maybe a little more because I intend to spoil you during your stay here."

"You might as well let her Yumi. It will go easier on you," Touko said cheerily as she entered the room.

Yumi sighed, as she went over to her luggage to begin unpacking, resigning herself to being Sayako's new plaything. Sayako, noticing the two bags Yumi had, commented, "Is that all you brought with you?" When Yumi nodded sheepishly, Sayako continued, "That won't do. Tomorrow we are going shopping."

Touko rolled her eyes at Yumi saying "I told you so." Yumi broke into a grin and agreed reluctantly.

"Now until we can interview the maid staff and choose a personal maid to attend you, Sachiko's maid, Aya-chan, volunteered to serve you." When she heard her name a short black-haired maid entered the room.

"Good evening, Yumi-ojousama, I hope you don't mind, but I thought you might want to see a familiar face while you get settled." Aya-chan told the brown-haired girl.

Yumi had met Aya-chan a few times when she visited Sachiko. She really liked the older girl who seemed very kind and cheerful. "Thank you, Aya-chan," Yumi told her. "Please take good care of me."

"I will, Yumi-ojousama." Aya-chan responded smiling.

"Yumi-chan, could you come with me a moment. I would like a word with you." Sayako asked politely.

Yumi turned away from her bags to face the older woman. "As you wish, Auntie Sayako," she responded as she stepped toward the door.

"Don't worry about your bags, Yumi-ojousama. I'll have everything in order for your return." Aya-chan said.

"Thank you, Aya-chan." Yumi said as she followed Sachiko's mother walking down the hall.

"I have to thank you for taking Sachiko's place, Yumi-chan. That marriage would have been the death of her. I don't think I can repay you enough for what you;re giving up. I'm indebted to you." Sayako admitted to Yumi. "Let's check out the kitchen and see what's for dinner. Shall we?"

*** END FLASHBACK ***

_'If I'm doing such a good thing, why does it hurt so much,'_ Yumi thought sadly as she stared up into the night sky. Yumi was nearly frightened out of her shoes when she heard foot steps behind her. She turned around quickly and addressed the handsome young man before her. "Suguru, you shouldn't sneak up on people. I nearly died of fright."

"A little jumpy, Yumi-chan?" Suguru asked rhetorically, "Let me assure you, nobody's going to hurt you while you are here." The young man moved closer to the younger girl and continued. "Sa-chan won't be returning to the mansion and asked for you to pack her things for her."

Yumi lowered her eyes and asked softly, "Does she hate me so much, she can't stand to see me again?"

Suguru's heart broke seeing such a sad look on his betrothed. "It's not about you, Yumi-chan. She had a difference of opinion with her grandfather and decided to move out on her own." He told the sad girl in front of him.

"So she doesn't hate me?" Yumi said pleadingly to the handsome man.

"I don't think anyone could hate you, Yumi-chan. In fact just the opposite is true. You are loved by many people, me included." Suguru confessed as he raised Yumi's chin to meet her eyes.

Yumi was shocked when she looked into his blue eyes, brimming with love and longing. _'They remind me of Sachiko's,'_ the young girl though. His gaze made her uncomfortable, so Yumi quickly turned her head away, saying, "But I thought ..."

"That I liked men." Suguru finished for her. " I do, or rather did. When I was growing up, girls were all over me, always wanting something. I became put off by them and their lies, their agendas, their vicious, catty natures. They all seemed fake to me. Boys were always more honest, more trustworthy. Maybe the illicit nature of the relationships made it more thrilling. I still don't know the real reason behind it. But everything changed after you pushed me down onto the ginkgo nuts and ran after Sa-chan. You hated me then and you were honest enough to let me know. Since then we have fenced and sparred, but you've always played it straight with me. Over time I came to appreciate you for it, and slowly fell in love with you. Seeing all the love you gave to Sa-chan, made me jealous. I wanted to be on the receiving end of the passionate love that lives in your heart. I know I can never replace Sa-chan in your heart, but I just wanted you to know my feelings before we married." Suguru finished and looked at the brown-haired girl.

Yumi looked at Suguru in a new light. "Even if I can never return your feelings, can I count you a friend Suguru? I could really use one right now," the younger firl said as she broke down in tears, her heart already strained by the events of the day.

Suguru ran over to Yumi and took her in his arms. "Don't worry Yumi-chan, I'll always be your friend and I promise I'll do my best to take care of you." Suguru said into her hair.

Yumi, feeling better teased the young man, "You better take good care of me, or Sachiko would kick your ass."

Suguru broke the embrace laughing, "Don't I know it." He said as he ruffled Yumi's brown locks.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: Extreme content ahead..

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Yumi paused in front of the door to her room and turned around. _'I hope Sachiko is doing all right?' _she thought, remembering Suguru's news that her girlfriend wouldn't be returning to the mansion. "That's right, I still have to pack her things," she said to herself, crossing the hall and entering the room across from hers. She wandered aimlessly through the room, reminiscing about the good times they shared there. She smiled, running her hand along the back of the sofa where they were first intimate. She then went over to the bed, thinking about all the times she felt safe with Sachiko's arms around her. She picked up the pillow and brought it up to her nose, inhaling her lover's scent. She sat on the mattress, hugging the pillow as she eyed the pictures of them framed on the bedside table. _'I feel so lost without you, my love. I miss you,'_ Yumi whispered and let the tears roll down her cheeks. As she was crying she curled herself into a ball and fell asleep, holding tightly to the pillow in her arms.

Yumi was roused out of her slumber by someone gently shaking her. "Sachiko?" Yumi asked sleepily as her eyes tried to focus on the figure in front of her.

"It's Aya-chan, " the maid told the half awake Yumi.

Yumi sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Aya-chan?" she said yawning.

"It was getting late and you weren't in your room. I got worried and started looking for you." The maid told the brown-haired girl.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Aya-chan," Yumi said embarrassed. "Since Sachiko is not returning to the mansion, I came in here to collect her things. I must have dozed off. What time is it?" Yumi asked the maid.

"Just before midnight," Aya-chan answered. "It's late. Why don't you get washed up and I can pack Sachiko-ojousama's things for her."

Yumi stood up from the bed and surveyed the room, "OK Aya-chan, " Yumi said to the maid. "Just make sure you pack the pictures, I don't think she's coming back."

"As you wish, Yumi-ojousama." Aya-chan responded.

"Aya-chan, please stop with the 'ojouama', it makes me feel uncomfortable, just call me Yumi." the brown-haired girl chided the short-haired girl.

"Yes, Yumi-sama," Aya-chan said, watching the young girl exit the room.

Yumi crossed the hall and entered her own room. After she emptied her pockets on the writing desk, she went into the bathroom to wash up.. Once done, she changed into the pajamas Aya-chan left on the bed for her. _'I should really write Sachiko, a letter to explain things,'_ she thought and sat at the writing desk. Finding a pen and paper, she began to write:

Dearest Sachiko,

I know my actions have hurt you. It was never my intention to make you suffer. To see you suffer causes me great sorrow. I know deep down in my heart that you'd suffer more in a loveless marriage, than if we were just separated. I love you, Sachiko, nothing will ever take that away. I hope you can forgive me .

As I write this, Aya-chan is packing your things and my heart is breaking. I don't know if I will ever see you again. Or even if you want to. I hope somehow with your new found freedom, you can be happy. That would make my sacrifice worthwhile.

As Yumi was writing, she heard the door open. Looking up she saw Sachiko's grandfather in the doorway. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, Yumi-chan. I was just walking to my room and saw the light from under your door. Is everything alright?" The old man asked.

Yumi stood up and answered, "Everything's fine, Ogasawara-sama. I was just writing a letter to Sachiko before I went to bed.

"I wish you would start calling me 'grandfather' Yumi-chan," the old man said as he approached the young girl. "We are family now, after all."

"Sorry, O-, I mean grandfather." Yumi said bowing her head in apology.

Sachiko's grandfather lifted Yumi's head by her chin and said, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Yumi felt uncomfortable meeting the old man's cold eyes, so she turned her head away. As she did that the old man's eyes roamed over her body. "My, My, Yumi-chan, I never realized what a lovely woman you are," he told Yumi as he grabbed her shoulders, and pulled the girl in for a kiss. Just as his lips touched her cheek, she pushed him away and stepped back, only to be blocked by the desk.

The old man rushed in and backhanded Yumi saying, "That's the last time you'll deny me bitch!" The brown-haired girl cried out at the blow, which spun her around to face the desk. Suddenly, with much force, her arm was bent behind her back and a hand snaked around her front groping for her left breast. The old man whispered in her ear, "How small and perky they are. I am going to enjoy this very much, Yumi-chan.

Yumi tried to yell out, but fear took the words out of her mouth as the hand released it's hold on her breast and pushed her chest flat to the desk. Yumi felt the hand start pulling the pajama bottoms off her hips, until they fell to the floor. "Please don't do this." Yumi whimpered, begging the old man to stop.

The man laughed at Yumi's struggles as he undid his own pants, and let them drop to the floor, so that he can release his lust on the younger girl. Yumi let out an ear-splitting scream as her assailant thrust himself hard into her. Yumi's mind was frozen from fear, pain, and shock. The only thought in her mind was the repeated mantra of _'No. No. No. No. …' _with every thrust from the older man. She screamed in pain, tears rolling down her face. Soon the thrusts became faster and harder until with a groan, Sachiko's grandfather sated his lust. As they separated, he released Yumi's arm saying. "You better get used to this, Yumi-chan. I am not going to rely on that boy-lover to produce my heir." The old man pulled up, refastened his pants and walked out the door.

Without the added weight on her back, Yumi slid to the floor, whimpering, her teary eyes showing fear, hut, and hatred as they followed the back of the old man exiting the room. After he left Yumi curled herself into a ball and cried.

Aya-chan, peeking through the crack of the door of Sachiko's room, watched the old man leave Yumi's room and walk down the hall. She was in the middle of packing Sachiko's clothes, when she heard the scream form across the hall. She had rushed over to check on the young girl, but when she saw what was happening, she left closing the door silently. Aya-chan felt guilty for leaving Yumi. She had wanted to help the young girl, but realized she was powerless against the senior Ogasawara.

Once she was certain the old man was gone, Aya-chan crossed the hall and entered Yumi's room. When she saw the battered, brown-haired girl curled in a ball, Aya-chan's heart broke as she felt guilt for not being able to help. The maid rushed over to the fallen girl to see what could be done now. She knelt beside Yumi and spoke to her, "Yumi-sama. It's Aya-chan, can you hear me?"

Yumi was unresponsive in a state of shock. Aya-chan knew she should call someone. If she called the head of the household staff, it would cause a lot of trouble, and staff would lose their jobs. If she called security, the same thing would happen. As her eyes scanned the room, she saw Yumi's cell phone on the floor by the desk. She picked it up and flipped it open. She paged through Yumi's contacts until she found the number of the one person that would move heaven and earth for the girl sobbing beside her.

Aya-chan pressed 'send' and prayed for the line to connect. When it did, an angry female voice answered. "Yumi, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Sachiko-ojousama, this is Aya-chan." the maid said into the phone interrupting Sachiko's tirade.

"Aya-chan, where's Yumi?" a puzzled Sachiko asked. "Why are you on her phone?"

The maid responded, "Yumi is in a bad way. Ogasawara-sama came and he – and he ..." Not being able to say what had happened, Aya-chan broke into tears of frustration.

Trying her best to keep cool and get coherent answers, Sachiko calmly asked, "Did he touch her?"

"Y – Yes," a broken sob came from Aya-chan

"Did he hurt her?" Sachiko stated worriedly.

"Yes"

"He didn't r – " Sachiko couldn't finish the word, scared that the answer might be …

"Y – Yes," a wail came out of the phone.

"Don't move her, I'll be there as soon as I can." Sachiko ordered as she broke the line.

Sachiko dialed a set of numbers quickly. The other party answered immediately. "Sa-chan, why are you calling so late?"

Sachiko answered, "Yumi's in trouble, I need you to pick me up. Now."

"Yumi-chan? What ..." Suguru said confused.

Sachiko interrupted him saying, "I don't have time to explain, just get your ass here now."

"Give me directions," Suguru said flatly.

Aya-chan was waiting by Yumi, doing her best to comfort the poor girl. She had to keep talking to her because when she touched Yumi, the other girl would scream and curl up tighter. Aya-chan spoke softly to the girl next to her. "It's OK Yumi-sama. Everything is going to be fine. Nobody is going to hurt you. Aya-chan is here. I won't leave you. It's OK, Sachiko-ojousama will be here soon."

Hearing her beloved's name, Yumi responded softly, "Sachiko?"

Aya-chan fell back relieved, hearing Yumi's voice. The maid continued talking to the young girl. "Sachiko-ojousama is coming to get you. She'll take care of you..." And on it went with the maid talking softly to Yumi, comforting her. Yumi kept repeating Sachiko's name softly.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bedroom door opened, letting Suguru and Sachiko inside. As she took in the scene of Yumi curled up with her pajama bottoms bunched around her ankles, Sachiko turned to Suguru and screamed, "You bastard! You said you'd take care of her, protect her. You lied to me!"

Yumi's quiet voice drew Sachiko's attention from her ire, "Sachiko, is that you? Am I dreaming?"

Sachiko ran over and knelt by Yumi, grabbing the younger girl's hand. "I'm here Yumi. I'll take care of you."

At the sound and contact of her lover, Yumi snapped out of her shock and wrapped her arms around Sachiko, crying. "It was horrible. It hurt. I felt so helpless, there was nothing I could do. He wouldn't stop hurting me. He wouldn't let go. He wouldn't stop."

Sachiko replied softly, "It's OK Yumi. He's gone now. He won't hurt you again." She then addressed the maid, "Help me try and get her pants up." Yumi flinched as Aya-chan pulled the pajama bottoms up her legs. "There, there Yumi, " Sachiko comforted, "Don't worry. Grandfather won't hurt you again."

As he heard who had done this to Yumi, Suguru flew into a rage, "I'll kill him with my bare hands. He's a dead man," the young man said as he started toward the door.

"Sachiko's next words stopped him mid-stride. "Stop Suguru! Think it through. Nothing good will come of this if we make a scene now. I have an idea, and when the time comes I'll nail him myself."

"Then what can I do?" He asked awaiting instruction.

"Right now you can wait for us to get some things packed, and then take them to the car." Sachiko turned to Aya-chan, "Go pack some things for Yumi, we aren't coming back here."

Aya-chan quickly packed some of Yumi's things into a bag and brought it over to Suguru saying. "Sachiko-ojousama has a bag packed in her room also." Suguru nodded taking the bag and leaving the room.

Sachiko looked at Aya-chan and said, "Wait with Yumi please. I have to go do something. I'll be back soon and we'll all leave together." With those words, Sachiko left the room. A few minutes later, Sachiko came back and the two women left the room supporting Yumi between them and walked down the hall.

Once they were all settled in the car, driving to the hospital, Sachiko called her onee-sama, Youko. "Onee-sama, meet me at the hospital."

"What's wrong?" Youko asked.

"It's Yumi. I'll explain when I see you. Come ready to work. And whatever you do DON'T bring Sei." Sachiko told the older woman on the other end of the phone.

"I can be there in a few minutes." Youko said, breaking the connection.

A/N: A big thanks to all you readers for your support.


	11. Chapter 11

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

At the hospital, Sachiko's commanding manner coupled with her imposing presence, secured Sachiko and Yumi a small treatment room. Aya-chan and Suguru stayed in the waiting area with orders to send Youko in when she got there. Yumi was laying on the bed with Sachiko seated next to her holding the younger girls hand.

In a few minutes a young nurse came in. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked, ready to take notes on her clipboard. When Sachiko told her the reason for their visit, the nurse's eyes softened with understanding, as she continued to write down Yumi's information on the chart that Sachiko provided.

When she was done taking notes, the nurse reached into a cabinet and pulled out a hospital gown and a plastic bag. "Could you change into this and place your clothes in the bag please," the nurse instructed and handed the items to Sachiko. "The doctor will be in shortly," the nurse said as she left.

Sachiko turned to Yumi and helped her into a sitting position. The older girl reached for the buttons on the pajama top and paused. "May I?" she asked the sitting girl. Yumi responded with a nod, and Sachiko proceeded to unbutton the top and slide it off Yumi. Sachiko tried to stay as stoic as possible as she was undressing her girlfriend, but her eyes flared with anger as she looked upon Yumi's condition. The right side of her face was all puffy and swollen where she was backhanded. Yumi's right wrist was red and raw where the old man had held it behind her back and the younger girl's left breast was all bruised and swollen where she was manhandled.

It took all of Sachiko's control to keep the tears and pain in, as she looked upon her battered lover. She gently helped Yumi into the hospital gown and tied it behind the younger girl. Sachiko knelt down in front of Yumi and placed her hand near the girls waist. Again the black-haired girl looked into Yumi's eyes for permission and received another nod. Sachiko grabbed the waistband of the pants, her heart wrenching as Yumi shied away from her touch. The older girl slowly pulled the pajama pants down the younger girl's legs. Once they were off Sachiko rolled them up and placed the pajamas in the plastic bag. She then helped Yumi get comfortable on the bed.

A short while later, Youko strode through the doorway. Her face paled, seeing the damaged young woman laying in the bed. "What happened?" she asked worriedly.

Sachiko tried to stand up and approach Youko, but was stopped by Yumi's hand grasping at her arm. "Don't leave me," Yumi pleaded at her companion.

Sachiko looked down at her love and told her gently. "I'm not leaving. I'll just be over there talking to onee-sama. I won't let you out of my sight Yumi." Yumi reluctantly let go of the older girls arm and Sachiko went over to explain the situation to Youko. As Sachiko related the story, Youko's expression changed from shock to seething anger. When the two girls finished conversing, they approached the girl on the bed.

Youko sat down on the side of the bed and gave Yumi a loving smile. "Yumi-chan, I know this has been painful for you and I hate to ask you to relive it. But I need you to be brave and tell me everything that happened to you." Yumi responded by squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head. "Please Yumi-chan, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary to keep you from getting hurt again." Youko continued.

Sachiko, sitting back in the chair, held Yumi's hand and asked, "Could you do it for me, my love?"

Yumi looked at the caring, sapphire eyes of the woman she loved, nodded, and began to speak. "I was sitting at the desk writing a letter to Sachiko, when Ogasawara-sama came in ..." Slowly, haltingly, Yumi related in full detail everything Sachiko's grandfather had done to her. Hearing the painful events straight from her lover's lips, caused Sachiko to turn away from facing the younger girl. The older girl's heart, wracked with guilt, found it hard to keep her emotions under control. Silent tears started forming in her eyes as she thought,_ 'I should have been stronger for her. I had a part in what happened to her also.'_

At the end of the story the young girl was in tears, shaking, while the other two were barely holding back tears of their own.

Sachiko then put her arm around Yumi and pulled the girl close to her and let her own tears flow freely. "Oh Yumi, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I won't ever leave you like that again."

"Promise?' the question came up from Yumi's muffled sobs.

"I promise Yumi.' Sachiko answered.

At that point a middle aged woman came in wearing a doctor's coat, looking at the chart in her hand. She cleared her throat to get the three girl's attention, then spoke, "Yumi, I am going to examine you now. During the examination we are going to collect any evidence we can that will help us identify and punish your rapist."

Yumi looked at the doctor fearfully. Sachiko gave Yumi's hand a squeeze and told her, "It'll be fine. I'll be here with you. No one is going to hurt you here."

Yumi looked at Sachiko and just nodded. "First we are going to document and treat your injuries," the doctor said, as she took out a camera. The doctor started by taking pictures of Yumi's face and wrist. Yumi turned her head away in embarrassment, as the hospital gown was lifted and pictures were taken of the bruising on her breasts and torso. Yumi gave a sigh of relief as the gown once again covered her, and the camera was put away.

The doctor started the physical examination. She checked Yumi's head for concussion, then proceed to look at her wrist, asking the young girl to move it different ways. After determining it might be sprained, the doctor then splinted it with a wrist brace. The doctor slid up the stirrups located at the foot of the bed. Yumi's eyes became wide with terror as she realized what was coming next. "Yumi could you place your feet in these please?" the doctor asked indicating the stirrups.

"I can't do this," Yumi whimpered. "It's too much."

The doctor then explained to the young girl , "We really need to examine you down there to see if there is any lasting injury. I'll be as gentle as I can. I promise you."

Yumi squeezed her eyes shut, shook her head, and locked her lower body rigid. Sachiko looked at Yumi with love and said, "I swear to you Yumi, if you let the doctor finish her exam, I will make sure the wedding will never happen. For either of us. Now just close your eyes and let's remember something pleasant." Sachiko finished and nodded to the doctor, who placed Yumi's feet in the stirrups.

Sachiko looked at Yumi, "Tell me the happiest time of your life."

Yumi closed her eyes and spoke. "The first time we spent the week at your summer home." Sachiko smiled at that because it was one of her fondest memories also. Yumi kept describing the event of that week as the doctor continued her examination.

As Yumi was talking, her mind focused on Sachiko, the love of her life, and how many of her pleasant memories were directly associated with the raven-haired goddess that was her reason for living. Yumi was brought back to reality, as she winced in pain when the doctor touched a very tender spot during the pelvic exam. She opened her eyes to face Sachiko, who just turned away from her gaze. _'I must disgust her now,' _Yumi thought. _'She can't even look at me.'_

Finally, the examination was completed and Yumi settled back in a semi-laying position on the bed. The doctor removed her gloves and spoke. "Aside from the bruising and the sprained wrist, you'll be fine. I'm going to prescribe some pain medicine, and I suggest you see a counselor to help you through the mental trauma you've sustained." The doctor handed Sachiko the prescription and a referral card with the name and number of a rape counselor. "You're free to go whenever you are ready, I'll send the nurse in with something for you to wear." She said walking out of the treatment room.

Sachiko turned to Yumi and said, "I'm proud of you. You did good during the exam." the older girl leaned in to kiss her lover's lips. Yumi flinched at the contact and pulled away, causing Sachiko to frown.

"I'm sorry." Yumi apologized seeing the sadness in Sachiko's eyes.

"It's OK," Sachiko told the younger girl with a kind smile. At that point, the nurse came in with a set of scrubs for Yumi to change into. "Let's give you some privacy," the older girl said, collecting Youko and exiting the room.

Out in the hallway, Sachiko turned to Youko. "Get that evidence tested for me, along with this," she ordered, handing Youko the toothbrush she retrieved from her grandfather's bathroom. "How long will it take for the results to come in?" Sachiko asked.

Youko thought for a bit and replied, "We can probably get the initial results later this afternoon."

"Good, get them to me as soon as possible, onee-sama," Sachiko said to the woman walking down the hallway, before the raven-haired girl turned and walked back into the treatment room to get Yumi. Yumi had changed into the scrubs and was sitting on the bed with a faraway look in her eyes. "Yumi," the older girl said. "Lets go get you some rest."

The younger girl stood up and accompanied Sachiko out of the hospital. The two girls met up with Aya-chan and Suguru in the waiting room. When Yumi saw the handsome young man, she moved closer to Sachiko for protection. Sachiko put her arm aound Yumi's shoulder and said calmly, "Nothings going to happen while you're with me, my love." They young girl leaned in closer to the raven-haired beauty, and the four companions left the hospital with Suguru leading the way and the girls following after.

Suguru dropped the three girls off in front of Yumiko's. Aya-chan wanted to return the mansion, but Sachiko, fearing what would happen to the young maid tried to talk her out of it.

"What about my job, Sachiko-ojousama?" Aya-chan asked.

"Don't worry about it Aya-chan. Once all this has settled down, I'll straighten things out for you. I would really hate something to happen to you. I owe you a debt for taking care of Yumi when I couldn't." Sachiko stated.

Aya-chan started to argue, "But Sachiko-ojousama ..."

It was Yumi who convinced the maid to stay with them, "Please Aya-chan, I could use another friend right now."

Not able to resist Yumi's plaintive tones, Aya-chan agreed, "As you wish Yumi-sama."

It was early in the morning, when the three girls entered Sachiko's apartment. It was a small one-bedroom flat, with a kitchenette to the right as you entered the door. To the left was a fairly good-sized sitting area with a low table and some pillows on the floor. Straight back from the entrance was a hallway which led to the bathroom on the right and the bedroom to the left. The walls and flooring gave off a warm homey atmosphere. The girls dropped their bags in the living area before Sachiko said to Yumi, "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up?" The older girl led Yumi to the small bathroom and started the shower. "Do you need any help, hon?" Sachiko asked and the younger girl just shook her head. The older girl left the bathroom saying, "I'll be right outside if you need me," before she closed the door.

Slowly Yumi got herself undressed and entered the shower stall. She let the warm water run over her body for a long time as she cried. She remembered how helpless she felt when Sachiko's grandfather molested her. She now felt useless, violated, and dirty. Yumi picked up the soap and started washing herself vigorously, trying to wash the sick memory of the old man's touch away. As she was rinsing the soap off, she thought about Sachiko's reaction at the hospital. Sachiko had barely looked at her and when their eyes met the older girl quickly turned away. _'Is she ashamed of me now,' _Yumi thought. _Am I just damaged, soiled goods to her? Can she still love me after this?' _Yumi started crying again thinking that her girlfriend doesn't want anything to do with her anymore after what happened to her. The younger girls thoughts were stopped by a knock at the door.

"Yumi, are you alright in there? You've been in there a long time." Sachiko said worriedly from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'm just getting out now, Sachiko." Yumi replied as she shut the water off and grabbed a towel from the rack in front of her. Covering herself she opened the door.

Sachiko stood there holding a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. "I brought some clothes for you to sleep in," the older girl stated.

Yumi took the clothes and thanked Sachiko, closing the door. She placed the clothes on the sink as she toweled herself dry. Soon there after she came out of the bathroom dressed. Sachiko led Yumi into the small bedroom which had a small bed, a dresser and a night stand. On the floor was a sleeping mat that Sachiko found in a closet. After leading Yumi to the bed the older girl said, why don't you try and sleep, you've had a long day."

"But where will you and Aya-chan sleep?" Yumi asked.

"We'll take the floor." the older girl answered.

Too tired to argue with her girlfriend that she should take the floor, Yumi lifted her legs onto the bed and let Sachiko pull the covers over her and plant a light kiss on her forehead wishing her a good night. Yumi soon fell fast asleep.

Sachiko looked over at the sleeping girl. _'Why would I have ever wanted to let you go,' _she thought, _'I need you like I need air to breathe. You bring out the best in me. It's my fault what happened to you, and I will make it up to you.'_ The older girl vowed to herself as she shut the bedroom door. "Aya-chan, why don't you borrow some clothes and get yourself cleaned up. We need to get some rest too," the black-haired girl said to the maid, sipping tea in the living room.

"You go first, Sachiko-ojousama," Aya-chan said.

"Aya-chan, you are a guest in my house and I will not have it. Go get cleaned up. I'll take care of the kitchen. Also in here you can call me Sachiko." the tall girl replied in a tone that would allow no argument.

"Yes, Sachiko-sama." Aya-chan said as she headed to the bathroom.

While Aya-chan was cleaning herself, Sachiko collected the dirty cups from her and Aya-chan, brought them to the sink and washed them, letting them dry on the counter. Within minutes Aya-chan was out of the bathroom, and ready for bed. She settled herself on the floor of the bedroom as Sachiko was getting herself ready for bed.

As Sachiko was getting herself changed for bed, she was alarmed by Yumi's voice screaming, "No, please stop. No!" The older girl went over to the younger girl on the bed, having the nightmare. She sat on the bed and shook Yumi gently to wake her. The younger girl awoke with a start, then recognizing the beauty looking down on her, jumped into her girlfriends arms sobbing, "It was terrible Sachiko. It was happening all over again."

"Shh, Yumi. I'm here," the older girl said releasing the scared girl, laying her back down then laying herself down beside Yumi wrapping an arm around the younger girl. "Nobody is going to hurt you now. Shh." Soon Yumi fell back to sleep with Sachiko gently rubbing her back.

A/N: Thanks again for all your support.


	12. Chapter 12

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Sachiko awoke to the sound of her ringing cell. She reached out and silenced it quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping girls sharing the bedroom. The black-haired beauty grabbed her phone after she got out of bed. Looking at the display informed her that it was 10:30am. She left the bedroom, went to the kitchen and started tea. She had some planning to do. With her tea prepared she set it down on the low table and sat cross-legged on the floor. Just as she took a sip of her tea, the phone went off again. Sachiko answered it, "Hello."

"Sachiko, finally. I've been calling all morning. I was worried sick when you never came home last night." her mother, Sayako said worriedly into the phone.

"Sachiko replied, "I thought grandfather would have informed you that I would be moving out on my own."

"Move out?" Sayako asked, sounding confused, "Why?"

"After talking with grandfather, I concluded that the current family environment was not something I want to be a part of." Sachiko explained.

"Is this about the wedding. I was led to believe that you didn't want to marry Suguru. I thought it would make you happy." Sayako told her daughter.

"No, you are correct in that assumption. I did not want to marry him, but why manipulate the woman I love into standing in? That's what I have and issue with." Sachiko elaborated.

"So you mean ..." Sayako said finally comprehending the Sachiko's real relationship with Yumi.

"Yes mother, I am in love with Yumi. She's the only person I want to be with." Sachiko responded.

"I'm very happy for you dear. I know Yumi feels the same way by how she glows when she sees you. But what about the wedding?" Sayako asked.

Sachiko, getting agitated, replied. "It's not going to happen, mother. Yumi is staying with me now, and she is never going to set foot in that house again. Not after last night."

"What happened?" Sayako asked concerned.

"Aya-chan called me, Yumi had a nervous breakdown. I took her to the hospital, then brought her here. She'll be fine once she gets some rest." Sachiko answered.

"But your grandfather ..." Sayako started to say.

Sachiko interrupted angily, "He has no say in this. Especially after what he did to my Yumi!"

After a long pause, Sayako spoke up softly, "He raped her, didn't he?"

"How do you know?" Sachiko shot back.

"Because he did it to me." Sayako said in frustration and sadness. "It was shortly after your father and I married. You father was always traveling on business. That first night, I fought back and he beat me, then had his way with me. My maid found me the next morning, cleaned me up and helped me through it. I thought that it would only be the one time. But he just kept coming back, each time your father was away. Eventually he stopped, once I was pregnant with you." Sayako explained sobbing, "I didn't dare say anything out of fear."

"Oh mother," Sachiko said compassionately, "I'm sorry."

Sayako, cried over the phone, then got control of herself. "You just do what you can for Yumi-chan, that poor girl. I'll talk to your father and see if there is anything we can do about the marriage from here."

"I already have a plan, mother," Sachiko stated before she outlined it to her mother.

After Sachiko was done explaining, Sayako said, "That just might work, Sachiko. However might I suggest that you let your father in on it. He cares deeply for both of you girls, so I am sure he will back you up. Shall I have him call you?"

"That would be a big help, thank you." Sachiko said.

"You take care of Yumi-chan too. You will need to be really gentle and patient with her. Also, if she ever needs someone to talk to about things. Remember, I've been there." Sayako offered.

"I'll remember. Good-bye mother." Sachiko said closing the conversation.

Sachiko sat thinking, while she finished her tea._ 'With father's backing, we are in much better shape. I might be able to pull this off after all,'_ she thought smiling to herself.

Sachiko's thoughts were interrupted as Aya-chan came out of the bedroom, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning, Sachiko-sama. I must have overslept. I'm sorry," the maid said worriedly.

The long-haired girl grinned at the other and said, "It's fine Aya-chan. Consider this a well earned vacation. Pour yourself some tea and relax."

Aya-chan nodded and walked into the kitchen. She had never before been treated so informally by her mistress. It made her feel warm inside even thought it was a bit discomfiting. As she poured the tea and let it steep, she poke through the cabinets and made a mental list of groceries that needed to be purchased. When the tea was ready, she brought it over to the table, sat across from Sachiko, and spoke. "We are going to be needing some groceries, since there is practically nothing to eat."

"Do you think you could take care of that for me, please. Feel free to borrow some clothes and take the money you need out of my purse." Sachiko responded, "There is a market just down the street."

"You can count on me, Sachiko-sama," Aya-chan consented and finished her tea. "If you will excuse me then, I'll be going," the maid said, getting up from the table before getting ready to go to the store.

"Thank you Aya-chan." Sachiko said smiling at the girl. Sachiko lost herself in her thoughts for the future. _'If we can get away from this marriage situation, what then? Will Yumi stay here with me, even though I caused her so much pain? I'd like her to. It felt so natural waking up next to her, and seeing her face. I'm going to have to find a job also. How do I even go about doing that? I am so unprepared for this." _she thought, realizing how sheltered her life had been up until yesterday, and how unsure she felt about going forward.

The raven-haired girl got up, walked into the bedroom, and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked down on the slight, brown-haired girl sleeping peacefully. Sachiko brushed the hair out of Yumi's face, marveling at how beautiful, her love was. "As long as I have you by my side, everything will work out," She said to the sleeping girl, regaining her confidence.

Sachiko's words must have reached the slumbering girl, because Yumi's eyes fluttered open and tried to focus on the figure in front of her. Once she saw Sachiko sitting by her, she smiled and said, "Good morning love."

"Good morning, my Yumi. How are you feeling?" the older girl asked.

"My face and wrist hurt, and I'm sore all over. I'll be fine though, now that I'm with you." the younger girl stated.

Unable to handle the piercing, honest love of the the younger girl, due to her feelings of guilt, Sachiko got up and said quickly, "Let me get you some tea. Come out when you are ready." With that, the older girl left the room.

Yumi's eyes followed Sachiko out of the room, as her smile turned into a frown, thinking, _I must really disgust her.' _the brown-haired girl sat up in bed, wincing when she tried to push herself up with her sprained wrist. The pain brought back memories of the previous night, causing her to suddenly panic, and cry out.

Sachiko, hearing her love's cry, left what she was doing and rushed to the bedroom. "What's wrong, Yumi." she asked breathlessly.

"The pain just brought back memories of last night," Yumi answered, supporting her wrist.

Overwhelming guilt caused Sachiko to look down at the floor. "It'll be OK," the older girl said.

"I'm sorry I disgust you, Sachiko," Yumi said sadly.

Sachiko looked at the younger girl with loving eyes and said, "There is nothing about you that I would ever find disgusting, love."

"Then why are you avoiding looking at me?" Yumi asked sounding frustrated.

"Embarrassment, guilt, failure. Choose any or all," Sachiko replied, looking down at her feet. "Embarrassment for not being strong enough to fight for you earlier. Guilt over allowing you to put yourself into a position where you got hurt,. And failure in protecting you and keeping you safe. Maybe I'm not a good enough girlfriend." Tears started falling from the older girl's eyes.

Yumi approached the older girl and cupped her cheek, raising Sachiko's head so the two girls' eyes met. "Blaming yourself will only pull us apart. Would-haves and could-haves don't matter now. What matters is what will you do now?" Yumi explained, "You promised me last night you would never leave me. I am going to hold you to that promise. I need your love more than ever now. I need your acceptance." The younger girl started crying herself. "I feel so low, worthless and not deserving of anyone's love. Please show me I'm worth something, Sachiko."

With those words, the older girl took Yumi in her arms and held the slight girl tightly, saying, "Oh, Yumi, I love you now and forever, unconditionally. You are definitely worth something. Without you I don't feel complete. You make me more than I am." Sachiko brought her lips to Yumi's and kissed the brown-haired girl, focusing all her love for the younger girl into the kiss. Yumi pulled back for a second, before overriding her fear and responded, returning all the love she was being given ounce for ounce. After what seemed like an eternity the two girls broke apart, breathless, then gazed lovingly at each other.

Aya-chan's voice broke the spell the two girls were under. "I'm back," the maid said as she walked through the door and headed into the kitchen to put the groceries away. She greeted Yumi, as the brown-haired girl exited the bedroom, hand in hand with Sachiko. "Good morning, Yumi-sama. How are you feeling?"

Before Yumi could answer, her stomach growled noisily, causing the slight girl to turn away in embarrassment. Aya-chan and Sachiko both giggled, then the former said "I guess you're hungry. I'll go whip up some omelets." Aya-chan went back into the kitchen, while the remaining two sat down and drank some tea.

While the three girls were eating, Sachiko's cell rang and the long-haired girl excused herself and answered. "Hello, Father," she said into the phone as she got up and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. About ten minutes later, Sachiko came out of the bedroom and sat back down. She asked, "Yumi, my father and I have to go see onee-sama this afternoon. Will you be all right staying with Aya-chan while I'm gone?"

"We'll be fine. Right, Yumi-sama?" Aya-chan said cheerily while Sachiko turned her attention back to her meal.

Yumi nodded in response to Aya-chan, then added, "Aya-chan can accompany me to Lillian. I have to go the the school and accept Khaori-sensei's job offer, New term starts in about two weeks." Yumi then smiled and added teasingly, "Besides, somebody has to get a job to support us, Sachiko."

Sachiko smiled in response to the jibe, happy that Yumi was feeling good enough to crack a joke. The older girl bowed her head to the younger and said deadpan, "Please take good care of me,"

The three girls laughed as they sat around the table.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Many thanks to those who are following this story. I really appreciate each and everyone of you. I hope you all have had the happiest of holidays, and I have written a little holiday present to warm your hearts at the end of this chapter.

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

"You're sure you'll be OK while I'm gone?" Sachiko asked the younger girl in front of her.

"I'll be fine, Sachiko. Though I wish you would tell me what your meeting is about. You've seemed troubled ever since your father called." Yumi replied with concern showing on her face.

"Do you trust me, my love," the older girl inquired.

"Always." Yumi stated without hesitation.

"It's about ensuring our future together. I don't want to say anything more just yet." Sachiko told the younger girl.

"OK, I'll be ready to listen when you want to tell me. Good Luck." Yumi said as the older girl walked out the door.

Yumi closed the door and started to ready herself for her own meeting. She took out the nicest outfit Aya-chan had packed, a navy blue, ankle length skirt, and a white silk blouse, and put it on. She grimaced when she looked at herself in the mirror. The swelling on her face had gone down a bit, but the bruising remained. _'If anyone asks about it, I'll just tell them I fell_,' she thought as she brushed the wrinkles out of her skirt.

Yumi collected Aya-chan and the two women left the apartment, and made their way to Lillian. On the way Aya-chan turned to Yumi and asked. "You're going to be a teacher, Yumi-sama?"

"Yes, Aya-chan, It's something I've always wanted to do, helping children reach their full potential, giving them the tools and support needed to succeed." the brown-haired girl answered. "Also since the likelihood of me having children in the future is practically nil, being a teacher would allow me the opportunity to vicariously experience motherhood. Selfish, isn't it?"

"I think you'll be a great teacher, Yumi-sama," Aya-chan told the other girl. "You are a very loving and caring person. You'll do good by your students. I've seen the good you've done for Sachiko-sama."

"You give me too much credit, Aya-chan," Yumi responded.

"I mean it, Yumi-sama. Before you entered the picture, Sachiko-sama was cold, uncaring, miserable. It was as if she had nothing to live for. She was just going through the motions of living. Then all of a sudden, Yumi-sama came into her life and Sachiko-sama became happier, warmer. You melted her heart and brought her back to the world of the living. You're the center of her world." Aya-chan explained.

"My life revolves around her's as well. I've loved her so much for so long, that my life is gray and dismal without her. She is the best part of me." Yumi responded wistfully. "I thought that I could be happy, if she was happy, but the past days have shown me I was only lying to myself. She is what I need to survive and prosper."

"My wish for the two of you is that you find your happiness together." Aya-chan stated.

"Thank you Aya-chan, that means the world to me." the brown-haired girl replied, smiling, as they walked through the school gates and down the path toward the administration building.

"Yumi-sama, do you think I could take the time to see my family for a few days?" Aya-chan asked as they approached the wooden two-story building.

Yumi thought for a second and replied, "I don't see a reason why not. Go ahead. I'll be fine going home myself from here."

Aya-chan wrote something on a slip of paper and handed it to Yumi. "Here is the phone number where you can reach me. Call me when you need me. Thank you Yumi-sama. Good Luck." The girl said as she walked back down toward the school gates and Yumi entered the administration building.

Xxx

The two black-haired women were seated across the desk from each other when Ogasawara Tooru was led into the small office. "Sorry I'm late," the middle aged man said upon entering, "I had to stop by the house to get something." He added, sitting down on the seat next to Sachiko.

"Onee-sama, why don't you let my father look over the file before we get started." Sachiko suggested and Youko passed the file over to the gentleman sitting across the desk.

Sachiko's father took the offered file and flipped through it. Flashes of anger crossed his eyes as he read through the statements and looked at the pictures. The man's hands trembled with repressed fury as he handed the file back across the desk. "I assume you got a good DNA sample?" He asked.

Youko responded, "Yes, and that sample exactly matched the DNA that was extracted from the toothbrush Sachiko retrieved from her grandfather's bathroom."

Tooru nodded, then said, "That's good but a smart enough lawyer could argue the point and cast enough doubt on the matter to make it irrelevant. My father knows this, so using threats based on these results wouldn't phase him." The older Ogasawara pulled a small flash drive out of his pocket and handed it to Sachiko, "However this might be a more compelling argument."

Sachiko turned the drive over with her fingers and asked, "What is this, Father?"

"Video," he replied. "Many years ago your grandfather had hidden cameras installed in all the bedrooms of the mansion. Officially it was for security reasons, but the real reason was to obtain leverage on some of the people visiting. Back then the cameras were connected to banks of video recorders, maintained by security personnel. Now, in the age of wireless and computers, all the video is now stored on a single server that only my father and I have access to. Before I came here, I logged in and copied the video from Yumi-chan's room last night. I haven't actually viewed it, but the events of last night might have been captured." Tooru explained.

Sachiko paled at the thought of what might be on the tiny drive in her hand. She debated on whether to destroy it or use it. If the video showed Yumi's rape, it could be the tipping stone that would ensure success. But was it right to use this record of Yumi's violation in this manner. _What would Yumi want me to do,' _she thought to herself for some minutes before she handed the drive over to her onee-sama.

Youko plugged the device into her laptop and loaded the video file. She looked at Sachiko with concern and stated, "You don't have to watch this, Sachiko."

Sachiko swallowed hard and steeled herself for what she might see. "Play it," she said.

Youko clicked 'play' and forwarded the video to the point when Yumi came into the room and readied herself for bed. The camera was angled in such a way as to show most of the room. Yumi was just sitting at the desk writing, when the old man came in. Yumi turned to face him. As the video ran on Sachiko intently watched the replay of the previous night's events. So focused was Sachiko on the images on the screen, that it felt to her like she entered the scene from her love's perspective. Her mind, empathizing with Yumi's so much that Sachiko could feel the sting of the backhanded slap, the helplessness Yumi felt as she was forced down on the desk. Sachiko's mind screamed along with Yumi as she was taken by force. Tears streamed down Sachiko's face as she wanted to turn away, but couldn't, shocked with the gruesome horror that played on the laptop. "Stop it!" the older girl screamed when she could no longer take anymore.

Youko stopped the video, and looked over. Sachiko's face was pale and ashen, her expression was one of agony, as she wept over her Yumi's lost innocence. Her father placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sachiko screamed, "Get away," as she shrank back from the touch, "Don't touch me!"

Youko rushed over and talked softly to the long-haired girl, trying to calm her. Minutes later, Sachiko came back to her senses. "Oh God, what my poor Yumi must have gone through," she sighed, tears threatening to fall again. Sachiko wiped her eyes, anger replacing her tears. "I want that bastard to pay dearly for hurting my Yumi," the younger Ogasawara said venomously.

"We could go to the authorities, with this video we have good evidence." Youko suggested.

"That won't work," Tooru stated, "My father is too well connected, he can pull the strings of anyone with enough clout to prevent this from coming to trial. How about the media?"

Sachiko piped up, "Definitely not. I will not have Yumi's misfortunes publicized. However I understand that we will have to threaten to expose him, in order to get him to capitulate. Plus we will have to figure out a way to limit his power so he can't go after Yumi or her family. We have to castrate him; Although I would love to do it literally as well." Sachiko said in a cold tone that made her father flinch.

"We need some leverage against him." Tooru said.

Sachiko hearing the word 'leverage' looked at the laptop and said, "I think I might have an idea about that." She then shared her ideas with her fellow conspirators. The three of them continued talking and brain storming ideas as to how to accomplish what needed to be done. How to make the old pervert pay dearly for his actions past as well as present. Some time later after they hashed out the particulars of their plan, Sachiko turned to her onee-sama and asked, "You can have the documents ready for tomorrow?"

"They'll be ready, Sachiko. You can count on me." Youko replied.

"Thank you, onee-sama." Sachiko said as she was leaving. Outside the office she hailed a cab. There was someone she desperately needed to see.

xXx

Yumi was smiling as she walked down the path back toward the school gates. _'First grade,' _she thought happily. _'I'll have my very own class of first graders. Sachiko will be so proud of me. I should go and get something to celebrate with.'_ The brown-haired girl passed through the gates and headed in the direction of the market before going home to get some wine and snacks.

Yumi placed her bags on the counter after she entered the apartment. She got a jug of wine, a box of crackers, and various cheeses and fruits for her and Sachiko's celebration later. She looked around and found plates and wine glasses then placed them on the counter. She then opened the wine, poured herself a glass and took a sip. She then proceeded to slice the cheese and place them on the plates. After she put them away and cleaned up after herself, she refilled her glass then went into the bedroom to relax. She sat back on the bed and sipped her wine, letting it's warmth run through her. _'Sachiko has been so gentle and supporting during all this. I really appreciate her kindness and patience. I have to let her know that. I need to show her how much she means to me.' _Yumi thought as she finished the wine in her glass and went out to pour some more.

Xxx

All she could think of was Yumi. The sooner she got home to see her love, the better. She wanted to cradle her Yumi in her arms, comfort her, protect her. Sachiko wanted to make everything better for the young girl. She even amused the thought of taking Yumi and running away from all this. She knew full well that once they ran, they would have to keep running. Sachiko had to stand and fight for them, for their love. The cab stopped. The black-haired girl exited the vehicle, paid the driver and hurried into the apartment. "Yumi," she called as she walked through the door.

"Right here," the younger girl said as she walked out from behind the counter. As soon as she saw her love, Sachiko approached Yumi and wrapper her arms tenderly around the brown-haired girl. "Oh Yumi," Sachiko exhaled. "I love you so much. When I saw the video of what he did to you, I realized how horrible it must have been. I'm sorry." She said into the younger girl's ear.

Once Yumi processed Sachiko's words, the brown-haired girl pushed the older girl away. "Don't look at me," she said, mortified that her love saw her in her most traumatic moment. "I'm disgusting," Yumi said as she started to run out the door.

Sachiko grabbed her before she could bolt and said, "No. You are not disgusting." The older girl drew Yumi tightly against her. "You are a victim. You had no control over what was done to you. It's not your fault. You have to believe that."

Yumi started weeping into Sachiko's shoulder and cried softly, "You s-still love me?"

"Always and forever, my dear." Sachiko whispered softly.

"You still w-want me?" sobbed Yumi.

"I'd starve without you, my Yumi," the older girl confirmed.

"You'd still want to _**be with**_me?" Yumi sighed.

"Anytime. Anywhere, my love." Sachiko said kissing the top of Yumi's head on her shoulder.

Yumi wrapped her arms around Sachiko, raised her head, looked into the girl's eyes and said, "I love you, Sachiko," before covering the named girl's lips with her own, devouring them with passion.

Sachiko, knowing that any hesitation on her part would set them back to square one, responded in kind, parting her lips to accept her lover's tongue, tasting of wine. Becoming completely submissive to Yumi, Sachiko let the younger girl's hands run free over her person, moaning as she relished her lover's rougher than normal touch. Practically losing her mind from the intense heat and stimulation caused by Yumi's traveling hands, Sachiko found it hard to hold herself back. It took all of Sachiko's self control to keep herself reined in, because if she pushed to quickly she could do Yumi's psyche more harm thand good. Then just before the lst of Sachiko's control slipped, Yumi pulled back.

Yumi, seeing the desire running rampant in her love's eyes, gave the older girl a satisfied smirk saying, "So you do really want me." The smirk turned into one of the younger girl's winning smiles.

"God, yes." Sachiko said breathlessly, gazing lovingly into Yumi's eyes. "I'm yours, body, mind, and soul. Take me." the older girl begged.

"As you wish," Yumi said undoing the waist of Sachiko's pants, turning the taller girl as she pulled them down.

Yumi wrapped her arms around Sachiko from behind, pulling the girl into her chest. Yumi let her left hand slowly wander to the waistband of Sachiko's underwear teasingly. Sachiko moaned softly from the gentle touch, as Yumi's hand slid lower and Sachiko let out a gasp. Feeling the dampness from the black-haired girl, Yumi asked mischievously, "I wonder who caused this?" pressing her hand against Sachiko's mound.

"Y-Y-You did," Sachiko gasped as she wiggled her hips to press harder against the younger girl's hand.

Yumi pulled her hand back slightly, causing a moan of frustration from her love. "Who's your one and only love?" she asked commanding an answer and replacing her hand against Sachiko.

"You are." moaned Sachiko as Yumi slowly put her hand down the older girl's panties, teasing her center.

"Who makes you feel good, Sachiko?" Yumi asked boldly, speeding up her fingers.

"You do, " breathed Sachiko as the pressure started to build inside her.

"Who owns you," Yumi commanded, pushing her fingers against Sachiko's core.

"Yumi." Sachiko whispered.

"I can't hear you," Yumi said pressing down harder.

"Yumi!" Sachiko screamed as she shuddered, in the pleasure of her release.

The younger girl turned Sachiko to face her as she held the older girl up. Yumi gently ran her fingers across Sachiko's face as she drew the sapphire-eyed head to meet her lips, kissing her softly, gently. Whispered 'I love you's' could barely be heard between the two as Sachiko slowly regained her senses.

Sachiko opened her eyes and looked down at her girlfriend. "God, you're wonderful, Yumi." she said, giving the deepest of kisses to the younger girl.

When they broke the kiss, Yumi responded, burying her head into Sachiko's chest. "As are you Sachiko. Thank you for loving me."

Sachiko sighed, enjoying the closeness of the cuddling Yumi. "How did things go at Lillian this afternoon," the older girl asked.

"You are looking at the newest first grade teacher at the elementary branch." Yumi said beaming.

"Very good, I am so proud of you. Should I start calling you Fukuzawa-sensei now?" Sachiko joked.

Yumi laughed wholeheartedly, filled two wine glasses from the kitchen and said, "Let's celebrate. I picked up some things on the way home." Yumi retrieved the plates she had arranged earlier and placed them on the low table. "Get yourself cleaned up and I'll finish getting things ready."

Sachiko turned toward the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she was finished, she headed into the main room. Yumi had been busy, the low table was filled with plates of cheeses, fresh fruit, and crackers. She lit a candle and placed it in the center of the table. The younger girl, sitting on the floor, offered Sachiko a glass of wine. "Have a seat, Sachiko."

"Sure Yumi," Sachiko said as she settled herself on the floor. "Shouldn't we wait for Aya-chan?"

"Aya-chan wanted to take some time to visit her family. She left her number in case we need her." Yumi replied.

"Good," the black-haired girl stated. "I'm glad she's found time to relax and enjoy herself." She then raised her glass and turned to her love. "Congratulations, Fukuzawa-sensei." she toasted, touching her glass to Yumi's. The two girls sipped at the wine and started picking at the snacks on the table, feeding each other fruits and crackers.

The two girlfriends celebrated most of the evening, enjoying their quiet time together.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Extreme content warning. Avoid the flashback section if you wish to avoid the content.

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Yumi awoke in a panic when she felt something brush against her chest. Taking stock of the situation, she forcibly calmed herself once she realized it was Sachiko's arm. She looked over at the sleeping girl. Yumi was always amazed that someone so beautiful could love someone as plain as herself. Deep down, Yumi still felt like the same shy, clumsy, first year fan girl, she was five years ago. _'How did I get so lucky?' _she thought thanking whatever power brought the two of them together.

She stiffened when the wave of panic returned as Sachiko's arm shifted and a soft hand cupped her right breast. _'It's only Sachiko.'_ Yumi told herself and made herself relax. She had to get a handle on her reactions. If she reacted this way when her girlfriend was awake, the older girl would be disappointed and take it the wrong way. Yumi's heart ached. She wanted so much for Sachiko to touch her the way she did, before 'IT' happened. Her mind wandered to the last time they were truly intimate. She felt a tingle below her waist as she thought about the pleasure those hands brought to her. Slowly, so as not to disturb her partner sleeping next to her, she brought her left hand between her legs. She moaned softly as she lightly ran her hand up and down the outside of her panties.

Sachiko awoke feeling movement next to her. Opening her eyes to the dim light shining through the windows, she noticed the state Yumi was in. The younger girl's eyes were closed, and she was making soft moaning sounds, biting her lip in an effort to keep quiet. Sachiko stayed quite still as she looked at Yumi, so as not to embarrass her girlfriend. _'I wish that was my hand,'_ she thought as her palms itched to touch the brown-haired girl next to her. Suddenly she felt Yumi stiffen, as the girl let out a long, soft moan, before becoming totally slack, breathing heavily. Sachiko closed her eyes again and pretended to sleep before the younger girl noticed. Sachiko stayed that way until Yumi got out of bed and left the room.

Sachiko rolled onto her back and reveled in the image of her lover, deep in the throes of pleasure, and thought sadly, _'Will I ever be able to make her feel like that again?'_ Sachiko sighed as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Hearing sounds from the kitchen, the older girl decided to go out and see if there was anything she could do to help.

"Good morning Yumi." Sachiko said, smiling, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Yumi responded, busy scrambling up some eggs. "If you want to take the tea to the table and sit down, breakfast is almost ready."

Sachiko picked up the tray holding the teapot and cups, and brought it over to the low table. The older girl knelt down and poured tea for the both of them, before settling herself in, thinking, _'When all this is settled, I am definitely getting a western style table and chairs.'_

Yumi came over with their eggs and toast. Sachiko set the plates on the low table after taking them from the younger girl. The brown-haired girl made herself comfortable, while she watched her girlfriend take the first bite. "This is delicious, my love," Sachiko said smiling. "You spoil me." Yumi beamed at the compliment then started eating her own breakfast.

"Do you have any plans for today, Yumi?" Sachiko asked after they were both finished eating.

Yumi took a sip of her tea and answered, "I was just planning on going into school, set up my classroom and work on lesson plans. You are welcome to come with me."

"I'd like that, if it wouldn't be a bother for you." Sachiko stated. "I have a meeting at two o'clock, so I won't be able to stay all day," the older girl added.

"I'd love your company, my dear. But be warned, I may be putting you to work." Yumi responded mischievously.

"As you wish, Fukuzawa-sensei." Sachiko retorted, "I'll clean up the dishes. Why don't you get ready." The older girl started collecting the plates while Yumi headed for the bathroom.

xXx

Yumi clapped her hands in excitement when she entered her classroom. Although it was just an ordinary classroom, like many others, with a blackboard and desks; to Yumi it signified a new adventure. The first thing the girls did upon entering was to move the teacher's desk from the front of the classroom over to the corner, angled so that it faced both the door and the student's desks. As Yumi was taking inventory and compiling a list of supplies she would need, Sachiko left and returned with a bucket of water and some cloths. She began washing down the student's desks. When she finished she walked over to Yumi and said her name softly, before gently wrapping her arms around her girlfriend from behind, resting her chin on the younger girl's shoulder. "Your students will be the luckiest children in the school," Sachiko whispered into Yumi's ear.

"Why do you think that, love?" Yumi inquired.

"Because they have the most amazing teacher in the school," the older girl answered.

"I think you're just biased from love, Sachiko." Yumi retorted, blushing.

"I'm completely serious, Yumi," Sachiko stated explaining. "Before I met you, I was cold, hiding behind an emotionless exterior. I didn't even know what love was, let alone how to handle it when I found out. You, with your wide eyes, innocent smile, and infinite patience, showed me all that and more. Your great, big heart wrapped itself around mine and unfroze it. In my last conversation with him, my grandfather belittled love, saying it doesn't matter. But it does matter to me now. I don't think I could survive without it, without you, anymore."

Yumi leaned back into her lover's embrace, enjoying the closeness and warmth from it. "I don't think that I would fare much better without you either. Sachiko, my love."

Sachiko released Yumi after giving her one more gentle squeeze. "Let me help you with that," she said as she picked up her cloth and started washing the board from the other end.

After the room was straightened and organized, the two girls broke for lunch. They ate silently, enjoying each others company. When they were done Sachiko asked, "What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"There are some more things I want to get done here. I want to go over the curriculum and set up a couple of lesson plans. I want to walk around and get a feel for the school. And later I am going to have to stop at a store and get some supplies." Yumi answered.

"If you'll give me your list, I'll get the supplies after my meeting. I'll be over in that area anyways." Sachiko offered.

"That would be wonderful," the younger girl said, handing over her shopping list. "Thanks dear."

Sachiko took the list and stood up. "I'd best be going. Onee-sama will be picking me up." The older girl collected her things and started to leave. When she reached the door, she turned and asked her partner, "Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

Yumi smiled as she looked up and answered, "Sure, I'd love to."

"Good. See you later," the older girl said as she left the room.

xXx

The old man looked at his watch again. It read 13:55. _'Five more minutes and I'll find out who's behind this,'_ he thought angrily as he sipped his tea trying to calm himself. He looked down at the slip of paper on the table. On it was written the name of this cafe, 14:00, and the words "Don't be late." He took another sip and shuddered, thinking about how he came by that note this morning.

*** FLASHBACK ***

He had just walked five steps into the hotel room, when he heard the door slam closed and lock behind him. Before he could turn around, he found himself knocked to the floor and his arms roughly cuffed behind him. After he was secured, he was flipped over, as if he was a sack of potatoes, and he was staring at a very muscular man wearing nothing but a black, leather hood hiding his features.

"You're not Miko-chan," the old man said, referring to his favorite call girl he had a regular appointment with.

"Miko-chan sends her regrets," the big stranger stated. "I guess you'll just have some fun with me instead," he added as he undid the old man's trousers and pulled them off.

"W-W-What are you doing?" the elderly CEO stammered.

The big man pulled him up off the floor and started pushing him toward the side of the bed, saying, "As I said, we are going to have some fun. I hear you like it rough." The stranger pushed the older man down to his knees and bent him over until his chest met the mattress.

"P-Please let me go. I'll give you anything you want," the older man begged.

The muscular man knelt behind the bound man and said, "Smile pretty for the camera."

The old man looked up and stared wide-eyed at the video camera mounted on tripod, across the other side of the bed. He flinched when he felt strong hands slowly pull down his boxers, then spread his cheeks. He let out an agonizing scream as he felt himself being penetrated. He had tried to prepare himself for the pain, but he didn't expect the searing agony as he was impaled by the man with the mask. He wept and howled and begged for mercy with each successive thrust from the bigger man. Finally her heard a grunt from behind as his assailant reached his peak. Soon thereafter, the older man sighed as the offending body part was removed.

The elderly man heard movement and opened his tear filled eyes to see his assailant packing up the video camera and tripod. The hooded man then approached him with a piece of paper. "I was told to give you this and tell you, 'If you don't want this video released you had better make that meeting'" The big man then unlocked the handcuffs binding his arms.

The older man didn't even attempt to move until his hooded friend got dressed and left the hotel room.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

Ogasawara-sama took another sip of tea with his trembling hands. As he peered over the lip of the cup, he spotted his son and granddaughter accompanied by another black-haired woman. The three of them were approaching his table.

He addressed them as they neared, "Tooru, Sachiko, I'd ask you to join me, but I am meeting somebody."

"We are your meeting, grandfather," Sachiko said venomously. "I heard you had an enjoyable morning." She added dripping with sarcasm.

The older man looked at his granddaughter red faced with anger and embarrassment and said furiously, "Y-You set that up! Why would you do such a thing to me! I swear, I'll make you pay for that!"

"You'll do no such thing, if you want that video to remain private, pervert." Sachiko stated. "Also, I wanted you to experience exactly what Yumi felt as you raped her."

"I did no such thing," the old man denied vehemently.

Sachiko refuted him calmly, "We have DNA evidence matching yours. We also have the video from the hidden camera showing you in the act. So no more of your lies and excuses, old man."

Resigning himself to the inevitable, the elder Ogasawara asked, "What do you want?"

Sachiko looked at Youko and nodded. The older girl reached into her briefcase and pulled out a folio, handing it over to the other girl. Sachiko opened the folio and placed a piece of paper in front of the older man and handed him a pen. "This agreement nullifies the marriage contract Yumi signed and cancels the engagement. If you will sign where indicated." The old man read the document in front of him quickly, signed it, and passed it back to his granddaughter. Sachiko looked it over and handed it to Youko. "You will also be retiring, grandfather. This next agreement transfers total control of the Ogasawara Group over to my father, you will step down as CEO and you will move out of the mansion."

"You can't be serious!" The old man raged. "I built that company. It's mine."

"Your time is past, Father. Your methods are old and ineffective. Your actions are abominable. You have no sense of honor nor ethics anymore. Go gracefully, or do you want that video released to the public?" Tooru told his elder.

The older Ogasawara bowed his head in embarrassment at the mention of the video and asked, "And what will become of me?"

"You'll retire to a nice house in the country, all household expenses will be paid for by the company, and you'll have a modest allowance for personal use. You will want for nothing, father." Tooru explained.

After a long wait for the old man to decide, Sachiko said, "I've have enough. He canceled the engagement. I have what I want." The black-haired beauty took out her phone.

"All right, already," the old man said disgustedly. "Where do you want me to sign?" Sachiko put down her phone and placed the second agreement in front of him, which he signed and handed back, saying, "Are we done here?"

Sachiko took the document and passed it over to Youko, along with the folio. "One thing more, grandfather. If anything unexplained happens to any of us, the video will be released regardless of any agreement. Do I make myself clear?" She asked assertively.

"Yes Sachiko, like crystal," the old man answered coldly as he stood up, but before he walked away, he added. "In a way, I'm proud of you. You're as cold and calculating as me."

After the old man left, Sachiko turned to her father and said, "Take Youko with you and get these recorded. I have some shopping to do before I pick up Yumi for dinner."

"Why don't you take the car and driver. I can get a cab home when I'm done," Tooru offered.

Sachiko got up and bowed her head, "Thank you for being so supportive Father."

"It's what fathers do," the older man responded. Sachiko smiled before walking away to do the shopping she promised to do.

Xxx

"Are you ready?" Yumi asked her girlfriend who had just returned home about a half and hour ago.

"Just about," Sachiko replied before making last minute adjustments to the outfit she was wearing.

"Don't you look gorgeous," Yumi said as her girlfriend walked out of the bedroom, sporting a very elegant blue dress.

Sachiko blushed at the younger girl's compliment. "You look rather ravishing yourself," Sachiko said gazing at Yumi wearing an ivory version of the same dress.

"I don't know why you had to buy us these expensive dresses, just for a dinner date?" Yumi asked her older companion.

"Because we are going to a special place, for a special dinner," Sachiko explained then added. "And before you ask why, I need to tell you that it is a surprise." Sachiko grabbed her purse and waited by the door. "Ready?"

Yumi nodded her head and followed Sachiko out the door and to the car. The driver held the door open for them, while the two girls entered, shutting it behind them. He got behind the wheel and they drove off.

Yumi wanted to question her girlfriend about the whole situation, but refrained, knowing that Sachiko wouldn't be giving her any more information. She might as well just sit back, relax, and let it happen.

When they arrived at the very elegant, very expensive restaurant, the driver let them out of the car and they entered through the doors. Sachiko gave her name to the maitre'd and the two lovely women were immediately escorted to a discreet table in the back of the restaurant. There Sachiko and Yumi were given menus and told that their waiter would be with them shortly.

The waiter came over while the two women were still deciding on what to order. Sachiko sent him back after requesting a bottle of champagne, and the girls finalized their selections. The waiter returned with the champagne and poured each girl a glass before taking their order. Once the waiter headed back toward the kitchen, Sachiko raised her glass and said, "To freedom." Yumi lifted her own glass, touched it to her girlfriend's, and took a sip of the bubbly liquid. Yumi nearly spat it back out once she realized the full implications of Sachiko's toast.

"You mean ..." Yumi exclaimed as she put her glass back on the table.

Sachiko smiled inwardly at her love's confusion. "Yes, your engagement has been nullified. The wedding canceled. Finally, no one is getting married." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. "We are finally free."

"But how?" Yumi asked astonished.

"Let's just say that circumstances caused the situation to change drastically, and my father and I were able to apply some pressure to obtain a favorable outcome. Let's leave it at that." Sachiko explained, trying to avoid talking about the distasteful details of the negotiations.

Yumi beamed, and raised her glass to propose her own toast. "To my knight in shining armor," she said. Sachiko smiled, raising her own glass to meet Yumi's, completing the toast. Just then their meals arrived and the two girls set about eating their food.

After the dinner plates were cleared away, Sachiko looked at the brown-haired girl across from her and said, "Yumi?"

"Yes, my love." Yumi answered.

Sachiko took a deep breath and spoke. "Yumi, you are my life and my love. Everything good in my life is directly related to you." She reached into her purse and took out a small box and continued, "You complement me. Would you be my partner for life." Sachiko finished as she opened the box revealing a diamond ring.

Yumi stared at the ring, open mouthed, then looked deep into her lover's eyes. Blushing she answered the older girl, "Yes Sachiko, I would be honored."

Sachiko took hold of Yumi's hand and placed the ring on her finger, bringing Yumi's hand to her lips and placing a soft kiss on her palm. "I love you, Yumi. Forever." the older girl said adoringly.

"I love you too Sachiko. Always." Yumi responded and leaned over the table to plant a kiss firmly on Sachiko's lips.

Sachiko broke off the kiss, winked at Yumi and said mischievously, "Let's go home."


	15. Chapter 15

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

The two girls had left the restaurant full of joy and feelings of love, after Sachiko's proposal and Yumi's subsequent acceptance. Hopes were high for the rest of the evening, as they gazed longingly at each other on the ride home. Once Sachiko sent the driver home and they entered their apartment, the two girls came together for a passionate kiss-fest. The passion soon turned awkward as Sachiko held herself back, not wanting to push her girlfriend too fast. Yumi, sensing the older girls hesitation was having second thoughts. The two girls broke apart, each red-faced and apologetic, changed and went to sleep for the night.

The next morning Sachiko got up to find Yumi already gone, leaving a note and an omelet waiting to be reheated. The black-haired girl read the note and smiled as she re-warmed breakfast in the microwave. As she was eating the breakfast Yumi prepared, she thought about her failure the previous night and decided to get her mother's advice on the situation.

"Sachiko, how are things? How's Yumi-chan," her mother asked.

Sachiko answered, "Things are going well here. Yumi is going to be teaching at the elementary branch."

"Why do I feel a 'but coming?" Sayako pressed. "How is Yumi-chan doing after ..." the older lady left hanging.

"Physically, she is doing well. She also seems mentally stable, but ..." Sachiko explained the events that happened last night and the ongoing awkwardness about their intimacy. "I am just at a loss as to how to handle things now," the younger woman finished.

"First, congratulations are in order. I truly believe you and Yumi-chan are meant for each other. It will be nice to have someone else to spoil." Sayako admitted before she continued. "As far as the awkwardness is concerned. You may just have to accept it. Things were always strained with your father after my experience. Why do you think I let him have those 'others'. I wasn't able to fulfill his needs in that way, so why should he have to suffer. In all fairness though, he never knew what had happened until I told him earlier this week. And since then, he's changed. He actually broke things off with the 'others' and started doting on my like he used to do when we were first dating. But as far as you and Yumi-chan are concerned, all you can do is be as patient and supportive as you can when she is ready to work things out.

Sachiko sighed in resignation when she responded, "I guess you're right mother, but it just hurts to know she is hurting and there is nothing I can do to fix it. Do you think there is anything you can do?"

"I could talk to her about it, but I would really need some sort of pretense to get together with her." Sayako offered.

"It would be odd for you to just call her out of the blue," Sachiko agreed.

"I got it," Sayako said as a light bulb went off above her head. "Considering your good news, it would be appropriate for us to get the families together and have a little celebration. Don't you think? We can have it here Saturday afternoon. I can try and get Yumi alone and see how things play out."

Sachiko laughed into the phone and teased her mother, "All you want is an excuse to have a party, mother"

Sayako responded laughing, "You know me too well, dear."

"I'll give Yumi a call and see if it is all right with her and get back to you, OK?" Sachiko told the older woman over the phone.

Sayako agreed, and the two women said their good-byes. Once she cleaned up her breakfast dishes, she sat down again and dialed her girlfriend.

Xxx

Yumi awoke early. She turned to look at her sleeping girlfriend and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry about last night, Sachiko," she said quietly so as not to wake the older girl. Yumi didn't even know how to respond to last night's fiasco. She quietly got out of bed and padded out of the bedroom. Yumi showered, dressed, and started breakfast with the older girl being none the wiser. She looked over toward the bedroom, _'It's better this way,' _she thought. _'I can't face her right now. Not after last night. It isn't really fair to Sachiko for me to lead her on and then get cold feet. I really do long for her touch, but then my mind short circuits and I feel myself bent over that desk again. Helpless.'_ After the omelets were ready, she plated them, wrapped one up for Sachiko with a note, and left it on the counter. She then brought her's to the table to eat. Halfway through her meal, her eye was captured by the diamond adorning her left ring finger. _'Oh Sachiko, what am I going to do?' _she thought and started weeping silently. Once she had cried herself out, she rose and threw away the rest of her omelet. After she cleaned up the kitchen, Yumi collected her things and hurried out the door before Sachiko awoke.

When Yumi reached her classroom, she immediately got settled and delved into her work, in and effort to avoid the her nagging worries about her physical relations with Sachiko. She focused on the lessons she was going to teach until the sound of her cell phone interrupted her. Turning away from the math text she was reading, Yumi reached for her phone and flipped it open, "Hello?"

The brown-haired girl's heart warmed when she heard her girlfriend's voice on the other end of the line. "Good morning Yumi," the older girl said happily. "Thank you for the delicious omelet you made me this morning."

"It was my pleasure, dear." the younger girl said, happy to know her effort was appreciated.

"You are too good to me, you know," Sachiko stated before continuing, "I just wanted to let you know that I told mother about us. She was head over heels at the news. She wants to get our families together for a little party at the mansion Saturday. I was wondering if you could extend the invitation to your family."

After hearing where the celebration would be, Yumi's heart raced and stomach tightened from fear. "The mansion, you say," the younger girl asked surprised.

"It was mother's suggestion. I know it will be awkward and stressful for you considering what happened the last time you were there, but 'HE' is on his way to the new house in Kyoto. If you really don't feel comfortable there, I am sure my mother would be alright with a change of venue." Sachiko explained.

Yumi swallowed hard before she decided to face her fears. "Don't worry about me, the mansion will be fine," she responded, forcing herself to sound pleased.

"Are you sure?" Sachiko asked skeptically.

"I'll be fine, love. Let me go ahead and call my mom about the party. I'll let you know what she says." Yumi told her girlfriend. "Bye Sachiko, I love you."

"I love you too, Yumi." Sachiko said as she broke the connection.

Yumi put down her phone and slowly got her nerves back under control. Saturday she would be visiting the site of her worst nightmare. _'I'll be fine, Sachiko will be with me,' _the young teacher thought. Yumi's heartbeat returned to its steady pace and she picked up the phone to call home.

It had only been a couple of days, but so much had happened during those few days, that it felt like an eternity since Yumi last talked to her mother. She flipped open her phone and dialed the familiar digits. After two rings a lady's voice answered, "Fukuzawa here."

"Hi Mom," Yumi said, perking up at the sound of the comforting voice.

"Yumi, how nice to hear from you. How's Sachiko's wedding plans going?" Miki asked her daughter.

"They're not. The wedding has been canceled," Yumi answered and then proceeded to tell her mother about the deepening of her and Sachiko's relationship and the party Sayako was planning at the Ogasawara residence. She carefully avoided any mention of what had happened to her there.

"Oh Yumi, I am so happy for both of you. It's about time something good happened to you two," Yumi's mother gushed happily over the phone. "Why don't you give me their number and I'll call to accept for us and see what we can bring. I just can't wait to tell your father and Yukki. They'll be over the moon."

Yumi chuckled inwardly and smiled, her own self getting caught up in her mother's excitement. Finally when her mother stopped to take a breath, Yumi gave her the Ogasawara's phone number, said her good-byes and hung up.

Yumi dialed Sachiko back to let the older girl know about the conversation with her mother and that Miki would be calling over there later.

"Great news. I'll call mother right now to let her know to be expecting her call," the older girl said happily.

"And Sachiko, could you also ask your mother not to say anything about the incident. I really wouldn't want to worry my family over it." Yumi pleaded nervously.

"Don't worry, Yumi," Sachiko told her girlfriend, "My mother knows how to be discreet. OK?"

"OK," Yumi said relieved. "Let me get some more work done and I'll call you before I leave. All right honey?"

"That's fine. I love you," Sachiko said over the phone.

"I love you too. Talk to you later." Yumi responded.

Sachiko hung up the phone and sighed, _'She called me honey,'_ the black-haired girl thought fondly, blushing. After a moment, she became serious. _'Ooh, I better hurry up if I want everything ready by the time Yumi gets home.'_ She thought as she looked into the refrigerator.

Xxx

Yumi left Sachiko a message as she left the school, saying that she was on her way. She continued walking home. Smelling smoke as she approached the door to the apartment, she rushed inside to find Sachiko kneeling in the middle of the kitchen, crying into her hands. Yumi went over to the weeping girl and knelt down in front of her. Placing her hands on Sachiko's shoulders, the brown-haired girl asked gently, "What's wrong?"

Hearing Yumi's voice, Sachiko broke into a fresh bout of tears. Through her sobs, the older girl said, "I w-wanted to surprise you. You've b-been working so h-hard for us and I wanted to make a d-dinner for y-you to come home t-to. Like a r-real wife s-should. But I burned the bread, scorched the fish, and I have a pot of rice paste. I'm sorry I can't be a good wife to y-you." Sachiko sniffled and wiped her teary eyes.

Yumi looked around the mess that used to be a kitchen, and smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "You did all this .. for me?" the younger girl said as she choked up. "Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you Sachiko," Yumi finished as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pulling Sachiko close.

"B-but I failed," Sachiko stated. "I burnt everything."

"Just the fact that you tried, makes me happy. You thought enough of me to move out of your comfort zone and attempt to cook dinner for me. I am the luckiest person in the world. I love you so much," Yumi explained to the older girl, kissing her head. "Now, wipe those tears, help me clean up this mess, and I will teach you how to make something. OK."

Sachiko looked up at Yumi, smiled and placed a light kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, before saying, "You're wonderful. You know that, love?"

Yumi blushed, seeing the adoration in Sachiko's eyes. "Let's get to it," she said as she helped the older girl to her feet.

A/N: Thank you for reading. I appreciate each and every one of you.


	16. Chapter 16

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

"Are you sure you're ready for this? We can call and have them meet us somewhere else. You don't have to go back there," Sachiko said to Yumi as they were getting ready to go out.

"I'm going to have to deal with this eventually. It is you parents house after all, and it is not like HE's going to be there anyway." Yumi responded forcing a brave smile on her face, even though she knows her girlfriend could see right through it.

"Well, if you insist. But if you start feeling overwhelmed or uncomfortable, tell me and we'll leave." Sachiko told the younger girl.

The two girls exited the flat and went down the walkway and into the waiting car. Yumi's apprehension built up as they drew closer to the residence. Sachiko, noticing this, placed a comforting hand on her girlfriend's knee. The tension in Yumi let up a little but she was still wound as tight as coiled spring. "We can turn around and go back," the older girl offered.

Yumi replied with determination in her voice. "No, this is something I must do. I can't live in fear anymore."

"Just remember, I'm here if you need me." Sachiko told the younger girl as they pulled up in front of the mansion. The driver opened the door for the two girls. Yumi swallowed hard and got out of the car slowly. Sachiko followed and reached for Yumi's hand. She squeezed it gently, lending support to her brown-haired girlfriend. They walked hand in hand to the door, where they were greeted by Sachiko's mother, Sayako.

"Girls, you finally made it. Come in," the older lady said smiling. "We are all waiting for you in the parlor," Sayako continued as she led the girls to a room off to the left of the foyer. As they entered, they were greeted with a round of congratulations. The two women were emotionally overwhelmed by the sincerity and support expressed by their families at that moment. They were shocked back to reality when Touko spoke up and said, "So when's the wedding?"

With that question, both girls were caught dumbfounded and Yumi made her trademark, "Eh?" sound, which caused everyone to break out in laughter until Sayako stepped in with all seriousness and said, "It is a valid question."

"We never really considered it," Sachiko answered. "After all two women marrying would never be recognized legally or by the church."

"A wedding isn't about that," Yumi's mother, Miki, interjected. "It's about two people declaring their love and commitment to each other in front of their loved ones. That's what a wedding does. And I think Sayako-san would agree that every mother wants to see their daughter walk down the aisle like a princess in a pretty white dress."

Sayako agreed, nodding, "And every girl's father wants to see their little girl placed in the care of someone who loves them, just as much as they do. So when will it be?" Sachiko's mother asked, unrelenting.

Yumi and Sachiko looked at each other questioningly, not wanting to comment for the other. The silence was broken by Suguru, who suggested, 'How about next Saturday, the date of the original wedding."

"It makes sense," Sayako responded. "All the preparations are already scheduled for that date. It would also help the vendors, since we wouldn't be canceling anything."

"I think we have been set up," Sachiko commented to Yumi who just nodded her response.

"You could still say 'no'." Sayako told the two girls, while giving them a stern glance.

Yumi and Sachiko, not wanting to go against the Ogasawara matriarch, acquiesced with just one condition, that the guest list would be comprised only of family and friends.

"I think there is one thing we are forgetting," Miki advised. "There is no way to get a decent wedding dress for Yumi on such short notice."

"Don't worry mom, I already have one." Yumi said guiltily.

It was Miki's turn to be surprised. "Huh?" she expressed doing a double-take, before Yumi explained about the previous change of brides.

"And you were going to keep that from us?" Miki asked in irritation.

Yumi replied contritely, "I would have told you eventually. I was holding off, hoping the situation would change. It did, so there was no harm done."

"I just wonder what else you have been keeping from us?" Miki scolded her daughter who refused to meet her eyes.

"And I just happen to have both dresses upstairs." Sayako stated, changing the subject, "So gentlemen, if you would excuse us." Sayako turned and left the room followed by the four other ladies present, Sachiko, Yumi, Miki, and Touko. They went upstairs to a large sitting room where Sachiko's wedding gown was laid out on a chair and a changing screen set up. "I was right mother, you had this planned as soon as I told you about Yumi and I." Sachiko stated coldly.

"Sachiko, did you think that I would let such a momentous occasion go by without a true celebration?" Sayako bit back smiling.

"I guess not," Sachiko relented petulantly.

Sayako looked around confused, "Oh dear, I must have left Yumi's dress in another bedroom. Could you give me a hand getting it Yumi? We'll be right back," the older lady said, leaving the room with Yumi trailing behind.

Yumi accompanied her girlfriend's mother, as she walked down the hall until Sayako stopped and entered a room to their left. Yumi followed the older woman, who then spoke. "Shut the door, dear." Yumi did as instructed, then faced Sayako, who approached her, cupped her cheek, and looked at her with sad eyes. "You poor dear," Sayako said to her as she was wrapped in a motherly embrace. "I've wanted to do this ever since Sachiko told me what happened, and I also wanted to tell you that you are not alone in this. I've been there too." The older lady finished as she released the younger girl.

Yumi stared, stunned at Sayako's confession, "You mean ..."

Sayako nodded. "It was shortly after Tooru and I were married, and I've never felt so low as I did then, but my maid was there to help me through it. She told me something then, that I'm going to share with you. 'Put on your big girl panties and get over it."

Yumi was shocked by Sayako's cold and stern tone, "What?" She exclaimed.

Sayako's tone softened, "I'm not being insensitive, dear. I felt the same way when she told me those same words. But they do make a lot of sense. You were raped, nothing is going to change that fact. What can change is how you view it. You have a choice. You can dwell on it and let fear rule you the rest of your life, or take back control of your life. I'm not saying that it is going to be easy. In fact it will probably be the hardest thing you've ever done. There is one good thing though, you don't have to do it alone." The older lady took hold of the younger girl's hands and continued, "You have people who love and care about you. Who'll support you, if you let them. If you'll trust them."

Yumi looked down at her feet, feeling embarrassed by her selfishness, "I guess I really haven't been fair to Sachiko. I see her struggles every time we're together. If nothing else, I owe it to her to be honest about my feelings."

Sayako gave Yumi another motherly hug. "Now grab that dress, dear. The others are probably wondering where we went to," the older lady said, indicating the dress laying on a chair. Yumi picked it up and allowed Sayako to lead the way back to Sachiko and the others.

Once the women tried on their wedding dresses, and Sayako's seamstress pinned them for the final alteration, the women went back downstairs to collect the men and get ready for dinner. Yumi pulled Sachiko aside, so that they could talk privately.

"Is everything alright?" Sachiko asked, concerned. "Do you want to leave?"

"I'm fine, I just wanted to thank you. You've been there for me, supporting me, ever since I was raped. You've been so kind and so patient. I just had to tell you how much your love means to me." Yumi said softly, embracing the older girl and resting her head on Sachiko's chest.

Yumi pulled Sachiko into a tight hug before letting go. "Let's get down to dinner, shall we?"

xXx

Sachiko looked up at the bathroom door, for what seemed like the hundredth time since Yumi went in to wash up and change. _'Should I go in and check on her? Is she OK?'_ the black-haired girl thought. _'I never expected her to want to stay the night. Especially not after … '_ Sachiko's thoughts were disturbed by the sound of her bathroom door opening.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sachiko," the brown-haired girl said as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms.

Sachiko smiled. "It's alright Yumi, I was just sitting here thinking," the older girl said as she stood up from the sofa and walked over to the younger girl, put her hands on Yumi's shoulders and looked into her loves soft mocha-eyes. "Are you doing alright?"

"Thank you for your concern, Sachiko. I'm fine. Really," the brown-haired girl assured her girlfriend. "Go, get washed up. I'll wait on the couch." Yumi leaned in and kissed Sachiko's cheek softly before she made for the couch.

"I'll be quick about it." Sachiko stated as she opened the bathroom door.

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere," Yumi said and Sachiko entered the bathroom and closed the door. Once she heard the lock click into place, Yumi let out a sigh of relief. It had taken Yumi some time to recover control of herself after the panic attack she experienced in the bathroom. The brown-haired girl was worried that her girlfriend was going to walk in and see her in that state. _'Sachiko would have been worried, and that would have interfered with my plans for the night." _Yumi thought.

Yumi looked over when she heard the bathroom door open. Her breath caught as she looked upon her beautiful girlfriend, who was walking toward the sofa where she sat. "Are you tired?" The black-haired girl asked, "Do you want to go to bed?"

"I'm fine, Sachiko. Have a seat and lets talk for a minute." Yumi told the older girl, who took a seat on the sofa next to her. "I just want to apologize for the mixed messages that I've been giving off. It's like my body is saying one thing, but my mind gets scared and shuts down."

"It's alright, Yumi. You've been through a lot. I understand," Sachiko said. "I'm sure, in time it will all work out. I can be patient."

"It really isn't fair to you, though," Yumi responded as she leaned over and pressed her lips to the girl's sitting next to her, kissing her softly.

"Oh, Yumi," Sachiko moaned as Yumi broke the kiss, and took hold of the older girl's hand.

"No promises, but let's try something," Yumi said as she took Sachiko's hand and brought it into contact with her right breast. Sachiko stiffened her arm, ready to pull it away at the first sign of distress from the younger girl.

Yumi elicited a soft gasp from Sachiko as her hand cupped the other girl's breast. "Just match my actions," the younger girl instructed. Sachiko nodded her understanding.

Sachiko closed her eyes and purred softly when she felt Yumi's thumb slowly circle her nipple. She did her best to copy the younger girl's actions, and was encourages when Yumi's lips met hers and the other girl's tongue begged for entrance. She parted her lips to deepen the kiss as their tongues playfully battled for dominance.

The older girl brought her other hand into play, as she felt Yumi's hand slowly work it's way along her side, under her top. Yumi gasped when Sachiko's hand gently cupped her breast, feeling the heat of the older girl's palm against her bare skin.

At the sound of her lover's gasp, Sachiko stilled her hand and broke the kiss. She looked at Yumi questioningly and slowly continued her exploration, only after receiving a slight nod of consent from the younger girl.

There were many such stops and starts, as Sachiko relearned how to touch and caress her beloved and Yumi gained trust that the older girl wouldn't force her into anything discomfiting. But in the end it was Sachiko who finally stopped their game, expressing that she was finding it difficult to control herself.

Yumi drew the older girl into a loving embrace. "Thank you , Sachiko," the younger girl said before planting a gentle kiss on her lover's cheek. Sachiko returned the embrace, feeling pleased about the step both of them took tonight.

A/N: I can't say this enough... Thank you for following this story.


	17. Chapter 17

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

It was a beautiful Saturday for a wedding. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. A gentle breeze flapped the top of of the pavilion, that was erected above a raised platform. The platform, where in a few hours, two women will be exchanging vows. On either side of the dais, two trellises were placed, each adorned with dozens of red roses. If you looked out over the grounds while standing on the platform, you would see folding chairs lined up in neat rows directly in front of you. Paper runners, start at the back on both sides of the army of chairs, and lead toward the front where they intersect with a third runner that lay across the front, between the chairs and the dais. Barring any last minute adjustments, the scene was set. The only things missing were the audience and the players.

XXX

The day of her wedding arrived. In Yumi's opinion, it was none too soon. Thankfully, Sachiko protected her from most of the painstakingly, detailed planning by acting as coordinator between Sayako, Miki, and the vendors. Their nightly sessions of "monkey-see, monkey-do"made matters worse for the brown-haired girl. Even though the game increased the comfort level between the two lovers, it also left Yumi in a state of constant frustration, making the young girl antsy and irritable. Yumi wanted to make their wedding night special, so she purposefully stopped Sachiko from bringing her over the edge, as well as refused to take matters into her own hands. _'Sachiko is not going to know what hit her,' _Yumi thought, smiling to herself.

"Stop fidgeting, or your hair will never get done," Touko told the older girl, who could not seem to keep herself still while the stylist was combing out her brown locks.

"Sorry," Yumi responded, settling herself down. "I'm just really excited over today. It's like a dream come true."

Touko giggled at that, pleased that her friend is so happy. "It seems like all your wishes have been granted. This is the happiest I've seen you in a long while."

"What's not to be happy about. I'm getting married to the kindest, most beautiful princess ever. To top that off, she loves me as much as I do her. I am doubly charmed." Yumi gushed, beaming.

Touko just shook her head, smiled and continued listning to Yumi ramble on about everything.

XXX

A little ways down the hall, in a similar room, another bride was chomping at the bit. "Sachiko-sama, please stop pacing like that. You'll ruin the lay of the dress." Aya-chan reminded her mistress for the umpteenth time that morning.

"What's taking so long. It seems like an eternity since we'd been ready. I hope Yumi isn't getting cold feet," the black-haired girl worried.

"I'm sure Yumi-sama is fine. I mean after waiting so long and having the finish line in sight, not even a typhoon would keep her away" The maid said, trying to assuage her mistress' fears.

Sachiko sighed and took a seat. After a few moments, her patience ran out and she started drumming her fingers along the arm of the chair. Aya-chan giggled. "What?" Sachiko snapped at the other girl.

"My, My. What happened to the calm, cool, collected princess that I first came to work for?" Aya-chan joked.

Sachiko tried giving her maid a stern glare, but after seeing the mirth contained behind Aya-chan's eyes, she too broke out in laughter. Once they both settled down, Sachiko asked Aya-chan, "Isn't it about time you get dressed?"

Aya-chan looked down at the uniform she was wearing,. "I already am dressed, Sachiko-sama," she stated puzzled.

"You're my bridesmaid, I will not have you looking like the hired help." The black-haired beauty took a garment bag off the changing screen and handed it to the maid, telling her, "I asked the head of housekeeping your sizes, so this should fit nicely."

Aya-chan gaped open-mouthed after she looked into the bag and saw the gown within. "Sachiko-sama, there is no way I could wear this. It is too elegant, too expensive. I would never be able to afford this gown, even if I worked here the rest of my life."

Sachiko smiled at the other girl, "It's a gift. If it wasn't for you, this day would never have arrived. Yumi and I owe you much more than the cost of this gown. If there is anything else you want, don't hesitate to ask. Go on, try it on."

"Thank you, Sachiko-sama," Aya-chan said, bowing. The black-haired maid took the dress behind the screen and came out moments later, garbed in a pink gown with a jeweled bodice. She stopped in front of Sachiko and twirled, looking at her mistress expectantly.

"You look lovely, Aya-chan." Sachiko said giving the beaming maid a wide smile. "There should be some matching shoes behind the screen. Let's see the full effect."

Aya-chan dug around behind the screen and returned to her mistress wearing the matching heels. "Aren't you going to be the little heart-breaker at the reception," Sachiko teased.

"With the only two hearts I'd want to break going off the market today, I think I'm out of luck." Aya-chan shot back smiling.

Sachiko blushed and turned away from the maid's sparkling eyes, causing the maid to burst into another bout of laughter.

XXX

Touko got up and answered the knock at the door. "Are you girls ready? We are about to get started." Yumi's father, Yuchiro asked once the door cracked open. Touko looked at Yumi before allowing the older man entry. At the bride's nod, the younger girl opened the door fully and said, "Come in."

Yuchiro entered the room and stopped dead, as he took in the sight of his only daughter dressed in the gorgeous wedding gown. "You look absolutely beautiful," the older main said breathlessly to his little girl, standing proudly before him.

"Thank you," Yumi said, blushing. She went over to her father and dabbed the moisture forming in his eyes.

The action brought the man back to himself. Yuchiro straightened his body and extended an elbow to his daughter. "Well then, if you're ready?" Yumi took hold of her father's arm and let Touko lead them out of the room.

As Yumi approached the wedding site, she noticed the seats were starting to fill. Walking closer, she was able to make out the guest's faces. She recognized many of her high school friends, including Mami-san, Kanako-chan, and Shizuka-sama. She also saw other friends who served on the Yamayurikai with her, such as Shimako, Yoshino, Rei-sama, Nana-chan, and Eriko-sama with her husband. She had yet to spot Youko-sama, or Sei-sama. _'Maybe they're running behind,' _she thought to herself hopefully.

"Yumi-san, over here," a familiar voice called to her from the side.

Yumi turned to see who called to her, and heard the click of a camera shutter. "Tsutako-san, haven't you learned yet, that you should warn people before taking their picture," the brown-eyed girl chided her oldest friend.

"And miss your cute little expressions. Never," Yumi's bespectacled friend shot back, flashing a toothy smile.

Yumi smiled back commenting, "So they roped you into being the official wedding photographer."

"I volunteered. There was no way I'd miss recording this long awaited event. After all I did take the picture that started it all." Tsutako answered, grinning from ear to ear. "Well I better jet, I see more guests arriving," the girl said before walking off. Yumi looked toward the seating area where Tsutako headed, and smiled as she saw the missing two Roses settling into their chairs. The starting strains of the wedding processional, brought Yumi's attention back to her immediate surroundings just in time to see Touko start walking gracefully down the aisle. A few moments later, the two Fukuzawas followed.

If it wasn't for her father's arm supporting her, Yumi would have fallen when she turned the corner and saw Sachiko walking stately toward her, resplendent in her pure white wedding gown, and looking every inch the princess that the older girl was brought up to be.

Sachiko's heartbeat quickened as she approached her beloved. Gone was the clumsy girl she nearly crushed five years ago in the Rose mansion. That girl was replaced by the graceful, elegant, swan walking toward her. Yumi was veritably glowing as she walked toward the raised dais.

The two brides met in the middle and clasped hands, as their fathers found their way to the seats. The two women faced the platform, then climbed the two steps, hand in hand. At the top of the dais, they turned to face the assembled guests.

Sachiko's heart was overwhelmed with warmth as she addressed the crowd before her. "Yumi and I would like to thank you for showing up and giving us your support, as we embark on this new adventure together."

Sachiko nodded to Yumi, who continued, "We love and cherish each and every one of you. Please share our joy as we come together in front of you."

The two lovers turned to face each other. Sachiko gazed into Yumi's eyes as she spoke. "Yumi, you showed me light when I knew nothing but darkness, and brought warmth to my cold, frigid, heart. You taught me that love wasn't just a word, but a feeling. A feeling that is expressed in many ways: through patience and kindness and soft brown eyes of acceptance. I love you, Yumi and I vow to keep loving and supporting you, until the end of time. I will be true to you and cherish you like no other, now and forever." The older girl paused as Aya-chan handed her a plain, gold ring, which she placed on Yumi's finder as she continued, "Take this ring as a token and reminder of my vows to you."

Yumi responded, "I will take your ring, Sachiko. Will you take mine as well." Touko placed a similar gold ring in Yumi's hand. "You are the love of my life. Without you there is no sunshine, no color. I vow to remain by your side forever, and never leave nor forsake you," the younger girl place the ring on Sachiko's finder. "Accept this and be my light and my life."

Sachiko smiled at Yumi and said, "I accept your promise, so let us know be together always." The older girl leaned in and kissed Yumi as the younger girl wrapped her arms around her love, pulling Sachiko closer. A loud cheer erupted from the crowd when the pair finally separated.

The festivities were moved to the mansion's ballroom. Tables were dispersed around the outside walls, leaving room for dancing in the center. Servers were wandering around,with trays in hand. Some with glasses of champagne and others with various foodstuffs. A small orchestra was arranged in the far corner of the room, providing music. The whole affair was handled like an extravagant cocktail party.

The newly wedded couple greeted the the line of guests entering the ballroom. After they were received each guest was supplied with a glass of champagne. Shortly after everyone was present, Suguru called the happy couple to the center of the dance floor. He raised his glass and toasted the two girls, wishing them many happy years together. At the close of the toast, the orchestra started playing the Cinderella waltz, and Suguru left the floor.

Sachiko turned to Yumi and smiled, fondly remembering their first dance together, alone in the Lillian gymnasium. "Shall we?" The older girl asked, extending her hand to the younger girl.

Yumi clasped the offered hand, and a server quickly came and took away their champagne flutes. The two women started waltzing to the music. Yumi's eyes never left Sachiko's as they two of them gracefully twirled around the dance floor. History repeated itself, as their world narrowed, and there was just the two of them. They were so in sync, that Yumi changed direction at the slightest touch from her partner. Sachiko smiled and said, "You've gotten so much more graceful over the years, my love."

"It's all due to my talented partner." Yumi replied, gazing lovingly into Sachiko's sapphire eyes.

All too soon the music stopped and the two lovebirds were drawn back to earth. For the res of the afternoon, the couple mingled, talked, and danced with their guests. As the reception wound down, they thanked their friends for coming and said their goodbyes. Soon the only people left were the two families and they decided to move into a smaller parlor.

Once they gathered together their fathers, Tooru and Yuchiro presented the couple with their wedding present: A plot of land where the two ladies could design and build a house. Yumi's father would be in charge of design and construction, while the Ogasawara's would bankroll the endeavor. The two lovers were so surprised by such a grand gift, they were left speechless. Sachiko thanked their parents for the generosity and promised to get with Yumi's father about the house plans.

XXX

"I thought we'd never get time to ourselves, tonight." Sachiko said after the girls walked through the door to their small apartment. As she turned to receive Yumi's response, Sachiko was met with a crushing embrace from the younger girl, who then took possession of her lips. The two girls kissed passionately, hungrily as they rushed to undress each other and make it to the bedroom.

Once there, Yumi pushed the older girl's underwear clad body down onto the bed. The younger girl aggressively climbed on top of the black-haired beauty, straddling her leg and kissing her hungrily. Sachiko felt the liquid fire that dripped from between the younger girl's legs that were grinding against her thigh. Sachiko melted with the vibrations from Yumi's lips against her neck as the younger girl moaned and groaned. The animal-like behavior aroused Sachiko on a primal level and started nibbling and kissing any part of Yumi she could get her mouth on.

They continued on like that until Yumi straightened her torso and grabbed the older girl's hand, pressing it into her center. When Sachiko didn't move, Yumi opened her eyes, looked pleadingly at her lover, and begged, "Take me, Sachiko, please?"

Not being able to resist Yumi's plaintive tones, Sachiko slowly slid her hand into the younger girls panties, and ran her fingers along her lover's core. Yumi screamed Sachiko's name at the touch, and tpushed against the older girl's hand.

Yumi moaned and screamed under Sachiko's ministrations, "In," the younger girl gasped. "I want to feel you in me," she begged her older lover. Sachiko's fingers slid in easily and she was rewarded, hearing Yumi's cries of pleasure. "Oh .. God, .. I .. Love .. You .. Sa .. chi .. ko!" Yumi screamed out each word with each thrust from the older girl's fingers, culminating in one ear splitting howl of pleasure as Yumi fell forward, limp against Sachiko's chest.

Yumi moaned softly as the older girl retrieved her soaking fingers and held on to her breathless lover. Sachiko was feeling content and complete after giving Yumi the pleasure she wanted. Both girls fell asleep in each others arms.

XXX

As the two newlyweds slept, in another town, an old man was sitting at a desk writing a letter. When he was done, he folded the letter and placed it into an envelope. He giggled evilly as he sealed it and lay it on the desk. "Soon granddaughter, I'll have my revenge on you and your little whore," He said to himself before he rose from his seat and approached the bed. Laying on the bed was a young, naked, brown-haired girl in pigtails. The girl was tied to bed and gagged. The old man addressed the bound girl, who struggled as he retrieved a riding crop from atop the nightstand, "Ah Miko-chan, why are you so surprised? You should have known I'd track you down and punish you for your betrayal. When I'm done with you, you'll be so ugly, you won't even be able to give it away." The young girl let out a muffled scream, from beneath the gag as the old man struck her across the face with the riding crop laughing.

A/N: Thank you all for your support


	18. Chapter 18

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Yumi was humming as she walked home from school. Today was the first day of classes, and she had thoroughly enjoyed meeting and working with her young charges. She was sure there would be bumps down the road, but as far as today was concerned, the brown-haired teacher was over the moon. She couldn't wait to tell Sachiko about it.

Yumi opened the door to their apartment, and was greeted by the wonderful smell of food cooking. "I'm home," she said as she removed her shoes. The young woman's mouth dropped at the sight of the woman in front of her.

"Welcome home, ojou-sama," Sachiko said sweetly as Yumi entered the living area. The older girl was dressed in a maid's uniform. It was a little too small for the taller woman, but the brown-haired girl in the doorway didn't mind, since the short skirt showed more of Sachiko's creamy, white thighs over the tops of the stockings, and the tighter bodice enhanced the appearance of Sachiko's well endowed chest. The black-haired beauty took Yumi by the hand and led her over to the table saying, "Make yourself comfortable, ojou-sama, dinner will be ready soon." Yumi sat down at the low table and ogled her partner's swaying hips as Sachiko walked to the kitchen.

Sachiko returned with the tray of food, and Yumi couldn't resist peeking up the short skirt to look at her love's lacy, white underwear. _'I'm a dirty old man,'_ she thought as she watched the black-haired goddess kneel down and place the tray on the table.

Sachiko took the plates off the tray and placed them in front of her mistress. She smiled, mildly surprised at the intensity of Yumi's reaction to her cosplay. The younger girl's eyes were filled with desire and seemed to have a hard time turning away. "Ojou-sama, come on and eat before your food gets cold." Sachiko said

Yumi met Sachiko's eyes and replied, mischievously. "I was just thinking I might want to start with dessert"

Sachiko looked down, as her face reddened due to her lover's forwardness. "Please ojou-sama," Sachiko begged. "I worked hard on this meal for you. So please eat."

Yumi reluctantly turned to the food in front of her. "Itadakimasu," she said before picking up the chopsticks, and selecting a piece of chicken from the plate. Yumi's eyes widened after she placed the piece into her mouth and chewed. "This is delicious, Sachiko. You certainly have improved your skills in the kitchen," the brown-haired girl exclaimed.

"I can not take all the credit. I had a cram session with your mother last week, and I learned how to make all your favorites," The black-haired goddess stated.

"Yumi looked at Sachiko, eyes filled with wonderment at the lengths her lover would go through to please her. It wouldn't have been easy to learn to cook like this in one month, let alone one week. "You are amazing, love," she said and smiled lovingly. She turned back to her plate, selected another piece of chicken, and brought it over to Sachiko's lips. The older girl blushed, as she took the chicken into her mouth. Yumi alternated feeding herself and Sachiko, until there was no more food left on the plate.

Yumi sighed contentedly, "I could get used to coming home to this."

"If that's what ojou-sama wants," Sachiko said obediently, leaning forward and accentuating the charms hidden behind her bodice.

"God, you're one sexy woman," Yumi said before capturing Sachiko's lips with her own.

"My, My, My, ojou-sama, what do your require from me now?" Sachiko teased after breaking the kiss.

"I want some 'service'," the brown-haired girl replied smiling.

Sachiko blushed, but did as she was told. She got up and ran through many racy poses for her mistress, watching the desire heat up in Yumi's eyes, with each sexy pose. After some time, the younger girl couldn't hold herself back any longer and dragged Sachiko to their bedroom.

Later that evening as they lay cuddled in bed, Yumi told Sachiko all about her first day teaching. The older girl hanging on every word her younger partner said, while enjoying the excitement showing across Yumi's face.

XXX

The next afternoon, before she left for home, Yumi stopped by the administration office in order to drop off a couple items. As she passed the row of mail cubbys on her way out, she spied a letter sticking out of her cubby. The envelope was addressed to her and had no return address. Her curiosity peaked, Yumi opened the letter. Her heart stopped when she saw it was from Sachiko's grandfather. She quickly sat down on a nearby bench, before her shaking legs gave way. Taking a deep breath, she read the contents of the letter.

_Yumi-chan,_

_I know I am probably the last person you want to hear from, but I feel I need to apologize for the things I did to you. After being raped myself recently, I realize the pain and suffering I have put you through, not only physically, but mentally as well. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I do want you to know that I deeply regret my actions._

_I also want to congratulate you, on your recent nuptials. I am very happy that you two have finally been able to start a life together. My fondest wish is that you both find happiness together._

There was a PS underneath the signature which read: "PS. Please thank Sachiko for showing me the error of my ways."

Yumi stayed sitting for a moment, allowing her nerves to settle before heading for home. On the way, she analyzed what she read. The letter seemed straight forward enough, until the cryptic postscript. _'What did he mean by that?'_ Yumi pondered on her walk home.

Yumi was greeted by another wonderful, 'Sachiko cooked' meal, but without the cosplay. The black-haired girl still looked beautiful, even if she was dressed in a blouse and jeans. "How was school today?" she asked once they finished their meal.

"It was great," Yumi answered happily. "The kids are so amazing. They are so inquisitive and curious. They keep me on my toes. Oh, I also received a letter today." The brown-haired girl added , standing up to retrieve it from her satchel. Yumi handed it to Sachiko when she returned to the table. "I really don't know what to make of it. Any ideas?"

Sachiko turned white as a ghost while she read the letter quietly to herself. "He must have some ulterior motive," she replied, once she was done.

"But he sounds so sincere. Isn't it coincidental that he was raped so soon after what he did to me?" Yumi commented innocently.

Sachiko looked down at the table. She felt ashamed over what she did, and couldn't meet Yumi's eyes. "There's something I need to tell you ..." she said, and proceeded to tell Yumi the truth about the situation. How she set up her grandfather in order to get the leverage she used to free them and protect everyone else.

Yumi moved back, distancing herself from the older girl, shocked. "How could you be so cruel, by doing that to anyone? To violate a person in that manner, making them feel as helpless as a rag doll, a toy. It's unconscionable. I am not sure I know who you are anymore," the younger woman raged. "If you could do that, then what would you do to me if I stood against you?"

"I did what I felt I had to do, in order to protect you, to free us. He deserved it, after what he did to mother, to you." Sachiko raged back giving into hysterics.

"Why wasn't I included in the plan?" Yumi asked loudly. "If you wanted revenge, you could have castrated, beaten or even killed him. I could have accepted any of those outcomes, but rape? You just don't understand what it's like, how it feels."

"You're right. I don't know anything about it." Sachiko countered, "All I knew was that the woman I love was hurting, confused, and in pain. I had to do something that would return the suffering he caused. It was the only thing I could think of, love." Sachiko approached Yumi, arms outstretched, only to be help back by the younger girl's hands.

"Don't touch me." Yumi told the older girl.

Yumi's statement cut Sachiko like a knife, and the older girl, who was already on the verge of tears, toppled over the edge. "What do you want me to say, Yumi?" Sachiko wailed, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "That I'm sorry? That I'm wrong?" The older girl paused, then continued, "OK then, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to keep you out of the plan, but you were so fragile. I didn't want to put you through any more pain. However, I am not sorry what what we did to that sick bastard, and I am not sorry for trying to protect us. I am not going to be at fault for taking care of those I love. And I love you most of all."

"I love you too, Sachiko. I'm just not sure I can be a party to causing someone the pain and horror I experienced." Yumi said as she went to the door and started putting on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Sachiko asked when Yumi opened the door.

"Just out for a walk. I really need to think things out," the younger girl replied, closing the door behind her.

The air outside was cool as Yumi started walking. She was shocked, when she initially found out the lengths Sachiko went to in order for them to have a life together. Yumi agreed that the man was a sick pervert, but did he deserve to be raped? She imagined trading places with the older girl, _'What would I do if the bastard raped Sachiko?' _Yumi pondered, _'I'd kill him,'_ was the thought that came immediately to mind. _'Could I just be over sensitive about rape? But now he is going to be tortured with those memories for life.' _Yumi thought guiltily, since she felt responsible for Sachiko's actions on her behalf. _'To top it all off, I didn't even have a say in the matter. What else would she keep from me, if it is in my best interest. How do I know she wouldn't keep me in the dark again. Can I still trust her?' _

Yumi returned an hour later. Her walk generated more questions than answers, all revolving around one thing. Would the younger girl be able to trust Sachiko going forward. Yumi's gut told her "Yes", but her mind brought up every insecurity she had ever had during the time her and Sachiko had known each other and tied them all together into one huge, tangled knot.

"I'm home," Yumi called out to the silent apartment. Yumi looked around and saw a note left on the counter in the kitchen.

_Dearest Yumi,_

_I am going to stay at the mansion for a couple of days. I want to give you the time you need to think things through on your own. Please believe me, when I tell you. My love for you drives my every action. Call me when you are ready, I'll be waiting._

_Love always, _

_Sachiko_

"I love you too, Sachiko." Yumi said to the empty apartment. She put the note back on the counter. Sighing heavily, she turned and headed into the bedroom. She threw herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

XXX

Sachiko went straight to her old room, once she entered the doors of the mansion. She put her purse on the dressing table and flopped down on her bed. She was furious with Yumi for questioning her judgment. _'I did what I had to do to protect us, and allow us to realize our dream of being together.'_ A knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. "Come in," the black-haired princess called out.

Aya-chan entered the room and addressed it's lone occupant, "Good evening, ojou-sama. I just heard of your visit. Is there anything you require?"

"Ah, Aya-chan, I will only be staying for a few days. There's no need to interrupt your new duties as supervisor, in order to attend me. One of the house maids will suffice." Sachiko stated.

'It's no bother. I left standing orders with the staff, that whenever you or Yumi-sama are here, I will attend to all your needs," the maid replied eagerly.

"Thank you for your consideration, but your other duties as supervisor ..." Sachiko started, only to be cut off by Aya-chan's response.

"... will be taken care of as well. Please allow me to do this for you." Aya-chan pleaded.

"If you insist," Sachiko acquiesced, smiling at the girl in front of her. "I really do appreciate it, Aya-chan."

"Thank you ojou-sama. You won't regret it. I also want to thank you for my recent promotion. My family could really use the extra money I can send home now." Aya-chan said, bowing low.

Sachiko blushed and said, "I had nothing to do with it. You earned it all by yourself with your diligence and hard work."

"Thank you anyway," the maid said with a knowing smile. "Will Yumi-sama be staying as well?"

"Unfortunately No. She's staying back in the apartment," Sachiko said sadly.

The maid frowned in concern, "What happened? Did you have a fight?"

"My grandfather happened," Sachiko stated and started telling Aya-chan about the letter and the ensuing argument. "She said she needed time to think, and I figured my presence would make matters worse. I decided to stay here in the meantime. Aya-chan, please give me your honest opinion. Did I do the right thing? God knows he deserved it, but I really wanted him to hurt. I don't know why Yumi is being so compassionate toward that piece of filth. My gut tells me that he is planning something, but what if he is truly apologetic like Yumi says?"

"Maybe Yumi-sama is being compassionate because she remembers her own experience. She is a very caring person, after all," Aya-chan noted. "I'm sure she'll come around and realize that you did what you thought best for the both of you. In the end, the two of you are together. Isn't that all that matters? Why don't I go get you something to help you relax? Some tea maybe?"

Sachiko nodded to the maid, who then left for the kitchen. She repeated Aya-chan's words to herself, _'In the end, isn't it all that matters.' _Sachiko felt there was something familiar about those eight words. Something deep down nagged at her. _'In the end..'_ The black-haired girl worked at it , trying to find the trigger. _In the end... Means to and end.' _When she internally voiced those last words, the answer she had been seeking hit her like a freight train. _'The old bastard was right, I am like him. I'll do anything to get my way. How could I have been so stupid,' _Sachiko thought, mentally berating herself. She finally saw what Yumi instinctively deduced. _'How can she trust me now, when she sees grandfather in me?'_

A/N: This should be wrapped up in the next chapter or two. As always, I appreciate each and every one of you readers. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Yumi sighed sadly, as she looked at the empty spot next to her in the bed. _'Oh Sachiko,' _ the brown-haired girl said to herself, _'I want to trust you, but what will you do if you really get angry at me, or I get in your way. Would you hurt me too?' _The young woman slowly got out of bed and mechanically went through her morning routine, then she left for school. She padded down the street woodenly, feeling as if she was missing an essential part of her.

All throughout the day, Yumi suffered from bouts of distraction, as thoughts of her love came to mind unannounced. One time, she was writing something on the blackboard then suddenly she felt Sachiko hugging her from behind. Another time it was a mirage of a smiling Sachiko walking through the door. The young teacher was very glad when the day was over, and she headed home.

Yumi was greeted by the lingering smell of cooking food as she walked into the small apartment. "Sachiko," she called hopefully. She sighed after hearing no response. She went into the kitchen, and saw the source of the pleasant aroma. A plate of food was sitting in the middle of the counter. Yumi read the note that was attached to it. _I made you some dinner. I hope you like it. With Love, Sachiko._ The young woman was touched that her love came and made her dinner. Her heart yearned for Sachiko's presence, while her body itched to embrace her black haired beauty. Yumi poured herself a drink and ate her meal standing at the counter.

Yumi heard a knock at the door, as she placed her dishes on the drying rack, next to the sink. "Coming," she said, drying her hands as she went to answer the door.

"Good afternoon, Yumi-sama," Aya-chan said as the door opened. She was wearing street clothes and had a gift bag in her right hand.

"Aya-chan, how nice to see you. Come in," Yumi offered as she moved out of the doorway.

Aya-chan stepped into the foyer, while Yumi shut the door behind her, and looked worriedly at the girl who just entered.

Aya-chan, noticing Yumi's concern, told the brown-haired girl, "Sachiko-sama is fine. Everything is OK." Yumi let out a relieved sigh as the maid continued. "Sachiko-sama told me all about your disagreement last night, and I am not taking sides between my friends. Please dont' worry that I'm on a super secret spying mission. I just want to show you something that may put things in perspective. Are you free now or should I come back another time?"

"I have some time now." Yumi answered.

"Then let's go," the maid stated. "Get your things, and I'll take you." Yumi got her things together and exited the flat after Aya-chan.

As the two girls were walking toward the bus stop, Yumi asked the other girl, "Where are we going?"

"To see my family," the maid replied.

A bus, a train, and a short walk later, the pair stood in front of a run down, two story apartment building. Aya-chan led them up a flight of stairs to a door on their left. The maid unlocked the door and entered, with the brown-haired girl following close behind.

"I'm home!" Aya-chan called out as she slipped out of her shoes. Yumi followed suit.

"I'm in the kitchen," a woman's voice called back.

Yumi followed Aya-chan, looking around the small two bedroom apartment. Despite it's run down appearance, the common living area was neat and free of clutter. There was and old TV in the corner, a low table in the middle of the room, much like the one in her own apartment. The walls were adorned with family pictures. The whole place made Yumi feel warm inside.

The kitchen area was off in the corner of the living area. A middle-aged woman was standing at the stove cooking. As they approached, the woman turned down the burners and faced the pair of girls. Her face reddened when she saw Yumi. "I wish you had told me you were bringing company. I would have prepared better." She scolded her daughter.

"I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate," Aya-chan said sheepishly. "Mom, this is Fukuzawa Yumi. She is a friend of Sachiko-sama."

The woman stiffened and replied formally, "I'm pleased to meet you, Fukuzawa-sama. I'm Natsume, Aya-chan's mother. Make yourself at home."

Yumi bowed, gave the woman a friendly smile and said, "Thank you for your hospitality Natusme-san. Please call me Yumi."

Natsume's eyes softened, "Yumi-san it is then."

"We actually came to see Kana-chan. How is she?" Aya-chan told her mother.

"She's playing in her room. It's been one of her better days," Natsume informed her daughter. Go on I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Aya-chan led Yumi to one of the bedrooms. The door was open and Yumi saw a black-haired girl about sixteen years old, sitting on the floor, playing with dolls. When Aya-chan entered the room, the girl looked up and smiled. "Nee-san." she said in a little girl's voice as she rushed up and gave Aya-chan a big hug. Once she noticed Yumi, she moved away from her sister and looked around fearfully.

"Kana-chan, it's alright," Aya-chan said calmly. "This is a friend of mine Yumi, and she wanted to meet you."

Yumi looked at the girl fondly, with soft eyes, "Nice to meet you Kana-chan. I hope we can be friends."

Kana-chan looked at Yumi critically for a moment. "You're not like the others. You smell nice," the little girl voice told her.

Yumi blushed at the compliment. It seemed odd to her that the sixteen year old could sound like one of her students. "Thank you , Kana-chan, you have such a beautiful room," Yumi said as she looked around. The room was tidy, bit it also was decorated like a little girl's room, with badly drawn pictures tacked into the wall, children's books, and a shelving unit that held nothing but 'barbie' dolls.

Kana-chan's attention turned to Aya-chan when the older girl spoke. "Kana-chan, I got you a present," she said, extending the gift bag toward her sister.

The younger girl's eyes lit up when she grabbed the the bag out of her sister's grip, and looked inside. "Ooh, a princess," she said as she took out a doll with blond hair and a pink evening gown. "Thank you nee-san."

Yumi smiled over the young girl's excitement. She looked around the room again. As she looked over at the shelves of dolls, something odd caught her eye. She moved closer to investigate. Each doll seemed to be disfigured in some way. Most were scribbled on with magic marker, some dolls had their hair hacked off, but there was one doll in the center that was defaced more than the others. The doll's head was melted on one side with the hair burnt off. There were red marks all around the chest and between the doll's legs. Yumi reached up to bring it down for a better look, but when she got it, Kana-chan ran over and yanked it from Yumi's hands.

"That's mine! Don't touch it!" The young girl screamed.

Yumi bowed low and apologized. "I'm sorry Kana-chan. I should have asked permission before touching your things. I just wanted to have a closer look at such a lovely doll."

"It's not pretty. It is ugly, like me," Kana-chan shot back, clutching the broken doll to her chest as she flopped on the bed.

Yumi was rescued from the awkwardness by Natsume calling them to dinner. She followed Aya-chan out of the room and over to the low table in the living room. The two girls knelt at the table and Natsume placed plates in front of them before kneeling down to her's. The food smelled delicious to Yumi, who looked down at her plate and noticed it was more rice than anything else. _'Money must really be tight for them,' _she thought.

"Itadakimasu." the three women said before starting in on the food. So as not to seem ungracious, Yumi ate the meal in front of her, even though she ate earlier. "This is delicious, Natusme-san," she said after finding it incredibly tasty.

"Thank you, Yumi-san," Aya-chan's mother replied, smiling. She was pleased that the brown-haired girl enjoyed the meager meal she provided.

"Is Dad working again tonight?" Aya-chan asked her mother.

The older woman nodded, saying, "He has to take the extra work when he can get it."

The three women soon finished eating. Natsume got up and cleared the table, leaving the other two girls to talk alone. As she sipped her tea, Aya-chan said, "You're not going to ask about Kana-chan?"

Yumi shook her head, "I didn't want to be nosy, but I take it she is what you wanted to show me."

Aya-chan nodded, "She didn't used to be like that. She used to be bright, friendly, and outgoing."

"What happened," Yumi asked.

Aya-chan took another sip of tea and started to explain. "She always wanted to be like me. After I got hired by the Ogasawaras, she waited until she was 15 and applied for a part time position. There are so many parties and functions at the mansion, that they hired extra servers to work them on an on-call basis. She came home from the interview so happy that they had chosen her. She was really looking forward to her first party. On the night of the party, I was called down to the servants wing by the head of staff. When I arrived, I found Kana-chan was in a condition similar to yours." The girl paused frowning.

"You mean ..." Yumi started.

"Yes," Aya-chan said finishing the thought. "As she was crying, I managed to get the story out of her, before she shut herself off and regressed to the girl you met." Yumi reached over and placed her hand on the other girl's, providing comfort. "It seems that the old man and some other business partners decided to have some privacy. Kana-chan was selected to be on hand in case they needed anything. During the meeting, the old man took a fancy to her. After he was done with her, he offered her to the other men present." Aya-chan was opening sobbing at this point. Yumi, who wasn't in much better shape, took the crying girl into an embrace, and cried her own tears into Aya-chan's shoulder.

Once the initial onslaught of tears subsided, Aya-chan continued. "And that's not all, the old bastard probably had his way with most of the other female help at the mansion.

"Sachiko was right. Death is too good for him. The old monster must pay for the pain he's caused others." Yumi said, her anger fighting her tears.

Aya-chan sniffed. "I'd be happy if he was dead. But I just wanted you to know all this before you decide to throw your love away over this. Sachiko-sama loves you, and she did what she thought would be best for both of you. She'd never consciously hurt or betray you."

"I understand now. Thank you Aya-chan, you are a true friend to us. I'll make this right, somehow." Just as she voiced those words, Yumi's cell phone started ringing.

XXX

Sachiko was very pleased with herself, as she exited the apartment. She only had to remake the meal once. Knowing that a distracted Yumi wouldn't bother making anything for herself, the older girl decided this morning to make dinner and leave it for her brown-haired love. As she approached the car, the driver got out to open the rear door for her.

"What happened to my regular driver?" Sachiko asked.

"He got called out for a family emergency, and I was sent to replace him," the new driver informed his mistress.

As the black-haired woman was bending over to get into the backseat, a hand wrapped around her and placed a cloth across her nose and mouth. Sachiko passed out soon after she smelled the chemicals. The driver pushed the woman the rest of the way into the car, before he took off.

When Sachiko awoke, she was naked and sitting on a cold metal chair, with her hands tied behind her. She looked around and saw that she was located in a warehouse, by the boxes and crates around her, ready to be shipped out. The false driver that brought her here was sitting across from her, and when he noticed she was conscious, he stood up and left the area. She tried struggling against her bonds with very little success.

_'I'm getting to complacent,'_ Sachiko remonstrated herself. _'I should have verified the change of drivers with the head of Ogasawara security.'_ She left it at that, vowing to be more careful in the future. Once she realized thre was no escape, she turned her mind back to more immediate concerns, like where was she, and who was behind her abduction.

The cardboard boxes stacked on the shelves were stamped with the various manufacturer's names. The ones she could read from her seat, indicated they were all companies her family did business with. _'I'm in a distribution center,'_ she thought. _'Assuming I am still in Tokyo, I should be in the industrial district. Since this is one of our distribution centers, the only person I can think of with the means and a grudge against me would be …'_

Her deduction was confirmed before she could complete the thought. Her grandfather approached, saying, "Ah, Sachiko, how nice of you to finally join us. I hope you had a restful nap, because it will be a while before we allow you that luxury again."

"What do you want, old man?" Sachiko asked coldly.

The old man neared the black-haired girl and cupped her cheek. Sachiko cringed as his hand made contact with her skin. "I want any and all copies of that video, and I want my company back. Barring that, I want my revenge on you and your little strumpet, Yumi," he told his granddaughter.

"Go jump in a lake!" Sachiko responded angrily.

A sharp slap across her face prevented the black-haired beauty from saying anything more. The old man moved behind Sachiko and placed his hands on her shoulders, making her skin crawl. "I don't think you understand the position you are in," he said as he slowly moved his hands down the girl's front to caress Sachiko's bosom, causing her to writhe with disgust. "I am the one in control here. You are helpless and at my mercy," the old man finished as he took hold of Sachiko's nipples and pinched them hard, eliciting a cry of pain from his captive.

"You won't get away with this," Sachiko said bravely

The old man laughed at his granddaughter's bravado, "I don't really think that matters right now. Let's get down to business. Who has that video now?" He asked as he circled the chair once again.

"Go to Hell," Sachiko stated frimly.

"Wrong answer, my dear," the old man said as he drew his arm back and slapped the girl across the face. "Try again." When she didn't respond, he hit Sachiko again, harder this time, drawing blood from the corner of her mouth. He asked yet again and Sachiko, holding firm, refused to give him the information he wanted. The cycle went on until he looked at Sachiko's battered face and realized that he wasn't going to get the information by force.

"I wanted to save this for later, but I know how I can make you talk," he said as he took Sachiko's cell phone out of his pocket. "Let's see what Yumi-chan would do to save you?" He pressed the 'send' button to initiate the call.

After a few rings, a woman answered, "Sachiko, I'm sorry about last night. Can you come home tonight. We need to talk."

"I'm sorry, Yumi-chan, Sachiko is otherwise occupied right now, and probably won't be coming home." The old man told the girl on the other end of the line.

"YOU!" Yumi spat, "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing permanent, .. yet," he replied. "Whether I do or not entirely depends on you. If you can make it to Building D in the Tokyo Unlimited Industrial Complex within the hour. Otherwise ..."

Yumi cut the old man off before he could finish voicing his thought. "I'll be there, Just leave her alone!" Yumi said before cutting the connection.

XXX

"What's wrong?" Aya-chan asked, looking into the brown-haired girl's smoldering eyes.

"That old bastard has Sachiko," Yumi replied, then recapped her conversation with Sachiko's grandfather.

"What are you going to do?" the other girl inquired.

"What choice do I have?" Yumi responded, sighing as she stood up from the table. "I have to go, so that nothing happens to Sachiko."

"Why not call the authorities, or at the very least someone at the mansion." Aya-chan suggested.

"I am afraid of what he would do, if there was a commotion on his doorstep. He could kill her. I can't take that chance." Yumi said determinedly as she put her shoes on.

"Then I'm going with you," the black-haired girl stated.

"It could be dangerous," Yumi responded factually.

"Then I'll wait outside and be ready to call for help." Aya-chan offered helpfully.

Yumi knew she wasn't going to win the argument, so she gave in. "If you insist," she said and waited for the other girl to put on her shoes.

XXX

The two women stood in the shadows of another building, as they looked across the lot at Building D. Outside the entrance a man in a suit stood smoking a cigarette. Yumi handed her phone to Aya-chan. "If Sachiko is not out in 10 minutes, call the mansion for help," the brown-haired girl instructed.

"But what about you?" Aya-chan asked, sounding troubled.

"Don't worry about me. Sachiko is the main concern here." Yumi replied.

"But ..." the black-haired girl started.

"No buts. Once Sachiko walks through that door, get her out of here. Then call for help," Yumi insisted.

"OK. Good Luck," Aya-chan expressed as Yumi walked toward the building across from her. Once Yumi was out of earshot, Aya-chan made a call then followed her friend, keeping to the shadows. When the brown-haired girl neared the well dressed man, the two exchanged words. The man in the suit escorted Yumi inside the building. Aya-chan approached the door and waited a minute before entering.

Once her eyes adjusted to the dim light, Aya-chan was able to see rows and rows of shelves and packed pallets. One area in the back, off to one side was illuminated brightly. She made her way there, winding her way slowly through the aisles until she neared her destination. She crouched down in the shadows of a shelf and watched the meeting between Yumi and the old man.

After Yumi and her escort arrived, the old man turned to the suited man and said, "Wait outside and see that we are not disturbed." As the man walked back the way he came, the old man turned to the brown-haired girl and said jovially, "So Yumi-chan, we meet again,"

Yumi ignored the old man's greeting as she looked over at Sachiko. Noticing the black-haired girl's battered and bruised condition, she asked, "What did he do to you?"

"She refused to give me the information I required. I was going to take care of that pesky video before I dealt with you, but it looks like I'll have to take care of both at the same time," the old man explained. He turned to Sachiko, "Well, are you going to tell me now, or should I start working on Yumi next?"

Before Sachiko could answer, Yumi spoke up. "Don't tell him anything, Sachiko."

Sachiko kept silent, noting the resolve in her lover's voice. The old man, irritated by the stubbornness of the two girls, upped the ante and pulled a revolver from under his jacket. He pointed it at Yumi, "You have until the count of five to tell me, or I kill her. One ..."

At the start of the count, Aya-chan made her move. She bolted out of her hiding spot, and rushed the old man with the gun, screaming like a banshee. He turned toward his attacker and the gun fired just as Aya-chan's impact bowled him over.

It took Aya-chan a moment to realize she had been shot. She managed to grab the revolver and toss it in Yumi's general direction, before collapsing on top of the old man.

"Aya-chan!" Yumi exclaimed as she rushed over to the fallen girl, picking the gun off the floor, after nearly tripping over it. She knelt down in the expanding pool of blood, next to the black-haired girl. "Why?" she asked putting her hand on her friend's back.

"To .. save .. you.." Aya-chan said, struggling to get the words out. "Please .. watch .. over .. Kana .. chan," the dying girl added.

"I promise Aya-chan," Yumi vowed, tears forming, as she gazed into Aya-chan's lifeless orbs. Yumi stood up focusing her rage on the old man trying to get out from under Aya-chan's dead weight. Noticing the heavy weight in her right hand, she slowly raised the gun and pointed it at Sachiko's grandfather. "Stop right there," she said as the old man knelt, finally extricating himself.

"You won't shoot me, Yumi-chan. You don't have it in you to be a killer," he said as he slowly rose to his feet.

The brown-haired girl backed away from the man as he approached, "I said stay!" Yumi raged and stuck out her arm, jabbing the point of the revolver toward him.

A shot rang out and the old man staggered back, just as he was about to spring toward Yumi. The latter dropped the pistol she was holding, shocked by the red stain that was expanding across the old man's chest. "I didn't pull the trigger," she said confused, as she watched the man in front of her collapse and fall to the floor.

"No, I did," a man's voice said from behind her. "I'm sorry father," Tooru sighed as he walked across the room to the old man.

"Why son?" The old man asked, coughing up blood.

"Because I have to protect those I love." Sachiko's father answered.

"I see," the old man said before closing his eyes and taking his last breath.

"Goodbye Father," Tooru said sadly, letting his tears flow.

Yumi looked at the pair with sad eyes, leaving the man to his tears. She went over and untied Sachiko. Once she was free, the older girl wrapped her arms around Yumi, pulling her into a tight embrace, which the younger girl returned. The two girls stayed there for a long while, weeping on each others shoulders.

XXX

The next morning Sachiko and Yumi stayed home recovering. The media lamented the sad loss of one of Japan's most successful businessmen, who had died from a heart attack. The whole country joined them in mourning. In an apartment on the poorer side of Tokyo, two parents also mourned the loss of their daughter, who had died protecting her friend from an armed attacker. True to her word, Yumi, with the backing of Sachiko, set up an account to handle Kana-chan's treatment and counseling. Yumi visited the younger girl once a week, and was surprised at Kana-chan's progress under proper care.

Sachiko soon recovered from her wounds, the only reminder being a small scar at the corner of her mouth. Things settled down for them, with Yumi continuing to teach, and Sachiko playing 'Susie Homemaker'. With the elder Fukuzawa's help, the two women designed and began construction on a four bedroom, two story house.

Sometime during the construction, the Ogasawara household had a surprise visit from the stork. Tooru was ecstatic at Sayako's news, and after 9 months of a carefully monitored pregnancy, the middle-aged woman gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby boy. They decided to name him Hikaru, meaning 'to shine'.

The birth of baby Hikaru caused a stir in the Fukuzawa-Ogasawara house, as Yumi and Sachiko debated on whether or not to start their own family. It was finally decided that Sachiko would carry the baby and Yumi's brother Yukki readily agreed to donate his sperm for the insemination. The resulting baby girl was born healthy. The two women decided to name her Ayane, after the girl who sacrificed so much for them. The three girls lived happily together in the elegant four bedroom house.

The End

A/N: Thank you for reading. An even bigger appreciation to all those who have left their comments and input on the story. I am by no means a natural writer, but I want to share the stories that abound in my head. Sometimes the words effortlessly flow off the tip of the pen, and other times I struggle for each and every word. It is in those times, I look at the comments, and check out my story statistics. By so doing I realize that people care about my ideas, and my visions. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

I also want to get better at expressing my ideas here. With that in mind, if any of you see things that I consistently get wrong, please PM me and let me know how I can correct it in the future.


End file.
